Lullaby
by CadenceElektra
Summary: Today is the day that i kill the only man i ever truly loved. Its odd, how war can bring two people together and then tear them violently apart. AU,OC, mature content/themes, disregards aspects of canon, harry/hermione
1. Prologue: painful reminders

_**Today is the day that I kill the one man I ever truly loved. She thought as she approached them. **_**A story of how two people came together and were violently torn apart by a war. **

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter…or anything like that.**_

_Italics: flashbacks_

Non-italics: present day.

_Prologue._

_Painful reminders._

_Life. An inexistent force, a white light in which I slowly drown. _

_Death. A peaceful existence, a darkness that caresses my battered body. _

_He laughs, a high maniacal laugh as he stares down at me, I feel his red eyes piercing into my soul and I look up at him defiantly. His snake like features contort in rage, his leathery skin stretching against his knuckles as he clenches his fist around his long, elderly wand. _

_I look to its brother, my wand that lay in his left hand. He follows my gaze and laughs once more, a quiet, almost normal chuckle. I let out a small growl, which ends up sounding like a series of gargling noises. I grimace as the metallic taste reaches my tongue, his face is blurry before me, the scarlet heat is falling into my eyes. _

_I place my torn and bloody hands in front of me and press on the hard floor to right myself. My muscles scream in process as I rise to my knees, it looks as if I am kneeling before him; I frown and immediately try to rectify the situation. I lean heavily on my left leg, my right, I cannot feel, it hangs limply from my hip, like a dead weight attempting to drag my protesting body back to the floor. _

_I swallow and raise my eyes once more to face him, my eyes alight in anger, pain and most of all, regret. He has a smirk on his face, a proud, arrogant smirk that seems unwavering, but his eyes, his eyes tell a completely different story. I let out a small laugh, flecks of blood flying from my mouth, mingled with saliva which hits his pale face, contrasting oddly to his flesh. _

"_I'm not dead yet … Tom." My voice is crackly, my life force, my heart beat is fading and I blink several times to try and stop the black spots appearing in my vision, clouding my already ruined sight. The older man wipes my blood from his face with the hem of his long black robes with disgust, a scowl replacing his smirk._

_I look on triumphantly, finally he is angry. Even before I came here I knew I was going to die, I was willing to die, willing to sacrifice myself so that _she_ could kill him, it's our only chance, Voldemort needs to kill me, he needs to destroy the final horcrux and in doing so, kill me. Or I need to kill him. But then, I would be asking something of my best friend that she should never have to give, that she would never be willing to give._

_I feel resigned to my fate, like I was never meant to live my life to the fullest. I am, merely a sacrificial lamb, made for the slaughter from birth, made to die and if possible, bring down the bad wolf in the process. _

_I sigh as he surveys my face severely, he tries to probe my mind and I laugh again when he lets out a cry of outrage. _

"_I have killed everyone you have ever loved." Voldemort hissed and I nod, a bored expression on my face. A slight pang of pain resides within me at the mention of those I have lost, but I must not let him win, I can't let him win._

"_Yes and we all applaud your efforts." I spit my voice crackling and Voldemort's teeth bared in a snarl. Pain, excruciating pain runs through my entire being, like hot pokers being driven into every inch of my body, I remain as still as I can, feeling the curse intensify with his rage, my body shakes and I close my eyes tightly and then its gone, and relief washes over me, until I look up and see Voldemort still before me. _

_We are alone in the cave, I hear a blast from outside the walls that trap me and the ground shakes, I pray that no one I love is hurt. _

_Rays of sunlight begin to creep through behind him, casting him in a glow unbecoming to him, he looked like the devil, but it was as if nature was trying to obscure his sins from my view, he shone like an angel, but I know better._

_He raises his wand and with one smooth motion cuts through the air, a cut opens up on my chest, I raise my hand and feel the last of my energy pulsate from it, the green light almost prevents me from seeing the angel standing at the entrance to the cave, her beautiful form bathed in light. I smile as my eyes meet hers and she raises her wand and the last words I hear, come from the angelic voice of my love, her wand pointed directly at my chest as the snake infront of me crumples to the ground. A dark mist surrounds me and I feel my eyes burn as they are stained scarlet. I smile and watch as a tear rolls down her delicate cheek, her beauty radiating from her glowing body. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

She sat up in shock, clutching her chest in pain, the image of two men falling to their deaths burnt into the back of her eyelids. Hermione reached for her potion and grimaced at the time that flashed up at her _2.45 am, better than yesterday_; she thought with a small grimace on her face and gulped down the putrid smelling headache potion.

Hermione covered her face with her trembling hands and let a small sob escape her lips. She rose from her large bed, knowing she would never get back to sleep even if she tried.

She ran her fingers through her tangled mess and sighed, using her wand to tame her characteristically unruly locks. She walked into the bathroom that lead off from her room and flicked on the light leaning heavily on the basin she sighed despondently when she saw her face. The woman staring back at her was hollowed, her once rosy cheeks were now dull, her eyes dark and emotionless, a deep dark abyss of despair. One scar ran across her neck and she placed her fingertips to the fading blemish and a single, innocent tear ran down her face.

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked her reflection and wasn't surprised when she received a single answer.

"Love." Hermione turned on the tap and splashed her face with icy water, washing away the tears and remnants of her restless slumber.

"War… that's what happened to me." she whispered and switched off the light. The immediate envelopment of darkness would in the past have made her tremble with fear, but now she revelled in it, it was the one thing that allowed her not to face the truth, to simply hide away in her own memories and despair, slowly sinking deeper and deeper within the confines of her scarred mind.

"Harry Potter… he was what happened to you." her mirror self called and Hermione turned back, staring at her reflection which was merely a dark silhouette, the mirror itself had been Dumbledore's, when he had shortly lived in this apartment during the first war, the apartment itself had not been occupied since the former headmaster had been there in the late seventies, he had given it to Hermione a week before Harry's death, it was as if the old wizard knew exactly what was going to happen. Hermione sometimes hated him for that, the fact that he always knew what was going to happen and did nothing to prevent certain things and everything to prevent others. She frowned and bowed her head, walking to her bedside table.

She withdrew her wand and lit a single candle. The yellow flame immediately flickered into life, casting a friendly glow onto the only picture in the entire otherwise plain room.

The couple looked happy, in love. His strong arms were around her, a smile on his bespectacled face; he immediately brought her into a sweet kiss and spun her around in his embrace. Hermione remembered the day well, she had squealed when he lifted her into the air, the cold autumn air chilling her smiling face.

That was her twenty-second birthday, two years, before she became a murderer.

**AN **

**For those of you who followed forgive these changes, my other story and liked my frequent updates will be slightly disappointed because my updates with this story will not be every day, at best they will be every second day at worst weekly, im going to aim for longer chapters than this one, which in turn will increase the wait for new chapters, apologies but I have important exams coming up and holidays finish today…**

**Anyway: your thoughts?**


	2. The treasure

_Italics: flashbacks._

Non-italics: present day.

_He felt something warm and soft gently prod his shoulder and he let out a groan, a deep growl reverberating from a distant place within his throat. The object was persistent and prodded him once more; he murmured something, words that were lost, only to be heard by the pillow that was now in his mouth. _

_He frowned slightly when he heard a frustrated noise emit from someone close to him and choked when something or rather _someone_ sat on him. He moved his body in an attempt to turn over but froze when he heard her squeal and then felt a smile erupt on his lips. He raised his head and strained his neck to look into the bright eyes of his best friend, Hermione Granger. She sat in her pyjamas on his lower back and he groaned and collapsed back onto his bed, closing his eyes once more. _

_He felt oddly cold when she stood up and removed her body from his, he felt her gently touch his bare shoulder once more and this time decided to relent and turn his head to face her. She had her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised, the image brought back memories from their early days at Hogwarts, she had her no-nonsense look on her face and he immediately started chuckling which made her frown slightly. He once more buried his face into his warm pillow and sighed when the soft texture hit his tired face. _

"_You get up this instant mister!" she exclaimed and Harry made a noise in response. Hermione immediately pulled the warm covers of his cocoon like bed off of him in one fluid moment and Harry gasped as the cool air bit into his skin. _

" '_Mione… please…" he begged, his teeth beginning to chatter in response to the sudden change in temperature. Hermione merely smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes at her, frustration evident on his face, but Hermione's smile broadened when she saw the smile lines around his eyes, his bright green eyes which were shining with mischievousness and then Hermione immediately frowned, Harry could see her contemplating whether to follow her flight or fight instincts by the way a small crease formed between her two sculpted eyebrows. _

_It was an early morning in late September, Harry knew the date would come to him sooner rather than later. By the pale moonlight that just illuminated his best friend he would guess it was early morning, perhaps three a.m. _just what I needed, another early wake up call from Hermione._ He thought testily and sighed. _

"_come on, we have to move, please don't make me spend anymore time getting you up, you know how hard it is to get R-" she froze, suddenly remembering that their other best friend had deserted them three days ago, Harry face was immediately severe and pain was etched into his eyes. Hermione bowed her head and felt tears begin to form, slowly building up until a single tear fell, carving a glistening line on her fair face. Harry sat up and reached out to her, feeling the sudden urge to hold her. _

_Hermione looked to his face and then to his outstretched arms and took a step away from him, confusion forming on her features. Harry immediately dropped his hands a sense of immeasurable sadness crossing his face. He smiled falsely and stood, moving towards the fireplace, the fire in which it housed almost dead. He stared into the burning coals and felt the heat immediately encompass him, but no relief came to the pain he felt at her rejection. He didn't understand these feelings of longing and need he had for Hermione, when the feelings first started he passed them off as merely brotherly affection, platonic feelings. He was seventeen then and dating Ginny Weasley, his first love. He realised now, in his nineteenth year of life that he was and probably had always been, in love with Hermione Granger. _

_It had taken, probably the inevitable split from Ginny and the realisation that he didn't have any feelings towards the break up, like he knew he should have, that Hermione was the one he loved. _

_But she had, until a few days ago been with Ronald, the youngest male of the Weasley clan and if Harry was honest with himself, the man he felt a deep dislike for. These feelings had begun years ago, when they were in school together, a long time before he fell in love with the one woman he could never have. Ron had over the years, deserted him and shown few traits that Harry found overly commendable, this feeling towards the man was cemented those few nights ago when Ron deserted both Harry and his long time girlfriend Hermione. _

_But it wasn't Ron's treatment of Harry himself, it was his complete mistreatment of his treasure, Hermione. Ron over the years had belittled and inhibited Hermione's attempts to be the best she could be, in an attempt to better himself and bring her down from the unimaginable heights she had already reached as a person. It was above all else, the things he said to Hermione, that made Harry Potter loathe Ronald Weasley. _

_**Ron seemed pleased with himself when Harry arrived back at the inn they were staying at that night, Harry was confused as to why the red headed man was smirking, his hands behind his head, his back leaning against the wall next to the fireplace.**_

"_**Harry mate!" Ron exclaimed, completely forgetting the secrecy that was supposed to be surrounding the trio, that Harry's name was Henry, not Harry. The freckled man continued unawares of the scowl that was on his best friends face. "So what about a quick game of chess? Better make it quick, I have to get back to my- other activities." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Harry felt bile rise in his throat at the thought, the acidic taste burning his insides.**_

"_**I'm tired and need rest… not tonight." Harry said in a low and dangerous voice, his nostrils picking up the putrid smell of sweat and dirt that seemed to linger on the red head no matter how hard he tried to rid himself of it **_**if he tried at all **_**Harry thought as his nose crinkled in disgust. **_

_**A heavenly scent flowed into the room and Harry felt his heart beat quicken. **_**Hermione**_**. He turned and smiled at the woman before him, she was quite short in comparison to her companions, about a head shorter than Harry himself, she had subtle curves and a small waist, her cheeks were bright and rosy, even in the night time glow and her brown hair cascaded in silky curls down her back. She had a glow about her that seemed to attract people, she was funny and quick witted, charming and intelligent, but most of all she was beautiful. Her dressing gown clung to her body, her hair was wet as if she had just exited the shower, Harry felt his throat grow dry when he noticed the coolness of the night by letting his eyes fall to her chest. **_

_**He heard a growl from behind him and that immediately alerted him to the fact that they had company. Ron, when Harry looked at him, seemed to be glowing with disgust and rage. **_

"_**Harry? How was-" she begun a small smile on her face when she looked at him, but Ron interrupted with his usual display of how tact he was. **_

"_**Go back to bed, we're discussing business, no need for you to be here." At this Hermione immediately looked affronted but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak Ron continued. "I said go! You little up tight bitch!" he exclaimed and Harry took a step back from him anger flashing in his eyes. **_

"_**You bastard! This is because I won't sleep with you?" she said as calmly as she could, her voice had risen an octave. Harry frowned at this, Ron always hinted quite crudely his **_**evening**_** activities with the bright witch. "I told you I wasn't ready." She said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment when her eyes fell on Harry whom merely stood stock still staring at her. **_

"_**We've been together for two years! Two years woman! What else do I have to do to get you in bed?" he yelled, Harry could hear the frustration building in his former friends voice and took another step towards Hermione. **_

"_**If you love me you wouldn't mind." Hermione whispered her head bowed but Ron merely scoffed. **_

"_**Who ever said I loved you? Most girls are easy to get into bed after a few weeks, but you! How long will I have to wait? Two, three more years? Lavender wants it three, four times weekly!" Ron immediately froze, realising what he had just said. Hermione looked up and Harry saw the absolute pain and misery in her eyes. He felt a surge of anger rise in him as he turned back to the tall, gangly man who stood by the fireplace. **_

_**Tears immediately fell down her face in silent streams, no sound escaped her plump lips, no words, Harry realised, could possibly explain what she must have been feeling. **_

"_**Hermione.. you know I didn't mean that." Ron stated but both Harry and Hermione knew he was lying through his teeth. The man boldly took a step towards her and Harry stood infront of Hermione, shielding her from view. Ron growled and looked down dangerously at Harry but immediately cowered when Harry returned his glare, his anger pulsating from his body. Ron took a step back and something flashed in his electric blue eyes. "Him? You've been fucking him?" Ron spat and Harry swallowed and didn't try to stop Hermione from stepping out from behind him her chest heaving in rage. **_

"_**Ronald Weasley, just because I refuse to sleep with you does not mean im shagging everyone you know! And do not even try to explain yourself to me, this relationship is finished.. but I hope for Harry's sake we can-" **_

"_**-for his sake? I'm only here because I thought that you would- fine.. I'm over this, this entire thing is stupid, I mean… he doesn't even know what we are doing out here? And protecting him? I should protect myself! Its him they want not us… not me… its always him! Never me! Always Harry this and Harry that, never Ron, it's always him!" Ron shouted and his ears turned a bright red. **_

_**Once more Hermione came to his defence, like the many other times over the years, "that is ridiculous! Harry as always been **_**our **_**best friend! You knew the moment you came with us on this… mission what we would be facing, that we would have to protect Harry! He needs help! Our world needs help, are you going to abandon us?" Hermione trembled and Harry felt a sudden guilt arise in his stomach and travel to his chest, constricting his heart. Ron merely stood there, words seemed to escape him for the moment, his jaw slack, mouth hanging half open. "Why are you here? For fame? Glory? Women? What? Tell me why." Hermione whispered her voice shaking and breaking with tears, by the embarrassed look on his face Harry could see his answer.**_

"_**I don't know. I shouldn't be here.. You are the worst kind of woman Hermione Granger, you think you are pretty and know everything and therefore that makes you better? You will be nothing without me, you are nothing.. I mean look at who your parents are, how do you expect to be anything in this world without me? You are vile and you both deserve each other." **_

_And just like that, he had disappeared from their lives, after so many years, so many happy memories mingled with sad. In the space of half an hour, Ron Weasley was not apart of their lives anymore._

_He blinked several times when he felt a warm hand tentatively touch his face. "Henry? Are you all right?" she whispered, worry laced her voice and he looked up a dumb expression on his face._

"'_Mione." He whispered and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, she was warm and secure, safe, she was his only true friend, his only companion. She removed her hand as if she had been burnt and turned away, walking back towards her bed which was a few metres from his own. _

"_We really need to go Ha-Henry." She stumbled on his name slightly and he smiled. She bent over as she reached into her beaded bag, withdrawing a pair of black jeans, a dark gray shirt and a black jumper. Harry realised that they must be going into the open today, Hermione had placed a glimmer charm over her face. He was glad that he only saw her for her, not the blue eyed, black haired girl whom she changed into every day._

_Hermione turned and sighed heavily a smile on her face as she threw her pillow at his head. Harry dodged it easily and frowned heavily, a large pout on his face, which considering the smirk that was now blossoming on hers, she knew he was faking._

"_I hate it when you do that." Harry whispered and Hermione frowned slightly, her head bent to one side in confusion. "You can read me like a book." At this Hermione laughed, a light musical laugh that he hadn't heard in weeks, if not months. _

"_Well I should be able to, I do read a lot of books."_

Hermione looked up from her paperwork. Her desk was neat; everything had its own place. Hermione called it organisation, her colleagues called it obsession. She placed her hands infront of her and sighed, her hands were small and delicate, they were now oddly grey in colour, she knew she looked sickly.

She took a deep, rattling breath and placed her head gently in her trembling hands. Hermione's head snapped up when she heard the familiar gentle tapping on her window. She opened her window and in flew the wizened old owl affectionately known as Pig.

"Hello Pig." She whispered and smiled when the small bird did a circle around her head. Pig dropped the letter on her head and she smiled smally, a seemingly foreign action to her face.

She saw the familiar untidy scrawl and sighed heavily, placing the letter in her draw, amongst the many others that she had been receiving lately. She closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she looked to the crestfallen owl and smiled sadly as he took off out of her window.

Hermione sighed and shut the window with a snap, the cool breeze hurting her fragile body. Hermione placed a hand to her chest and took in another deep breath, filling her lungs completely, before releasing it, slowly, methodically.

Her hands shook slightly as she looked at the single word that had been circled in the centre of the only parchment that was crumpled in the centre of her old mahogany desk.

**Derek. **

It pained Hermione at that moment, to think of him, wondering where he was, what he was doing, why he couldn't be found.

She reached forward and gently stroked the tender, cursive letters. Her eyes travelled to the open envelope on her desk, the familiar green fluidly written script gleaming up at her in the dimly lit room.

"Albus."

**AN okay everyone, so sorry for the lack of update I feel bad ****L**** but anyway, the update came! Ive had a hectic week so I hope you like it! **

**Thanks for the reviews they are very helpful. And by the way, don't worry if you get confused in this story, all answers come later.. promise.**


	3. Am i lying?

_Italics: past/flashbacks._

Non-italics: present day.

_Hermione drew her hood lower over her face, trying in some vain attempt to hide her all too recognisable features. She had entered Diagon Alley distracted, Harry had failed to meet her at their first checkpoint in a local muggle cafe, the backup, just outside Gringotts Bank was almost deserted, the pearly white building seemed to be the only life in the old street. Her glamour had been erased the moment she had passed through the archway; the many runes that covered the old stone were scribed by someone with an extremely untidy scrawl. _

_She shivered as she past broken windows, boarded up doors, shops, once so vibrant and full of life, now inconsolable. Flourish and Blotts, she saw with a pang of her heart, had been burnt to the ground, only the blackened remains of its once high bookshelves remained, smiling up at her from the charred body of the place that had once held so much knowledge. _

_Hermione looked up, her vision impaired due to the hood that was draped dangerously low over her eyes, but she immediately froze. Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in the open, where he was so easily recognisable. Hermione inwardly slapped herself and slowed to a slow walk, allowing her senses to take over as fear imbedded itself deep within the recesses of her mind and heart._

_Diagon Alley, she realised was eerily quiet, even with Voldemort on the rampage, many would still be forced to come here for the necessities. But no one? No one but the few men who lingered near Gringotts, or near the dark, foreboding entrance of Knockturn Alley. Hermione swallowed and turned her head slightly, appearing to look to a boarded up shop, her peripherals noticing the three men who seemed to be in step with her, ten feet behind. _

_Their faces were cast in shadow, but judging by the expensive robes and calm, yet sinister demeanour she came to one conclusion. _Death eaters. _Hermione's breathing grew rapid and she bit her lower lip tentatively, grasping her wand with new force. Where was Harry? Had he been captured? Why was she alone now?_

_Hermione continued forward towards the bank, knowing that the Goblins would not appreciate the war being brought into their territory. She felt tears swell in the back of her throat when she passed the boarded up store of the Weasley twins. Hermione knew something had happened, something that had driven everyone from Diagon Alley, by the state of some of the stores, Hermione quickly realised. _Voldemort.

_Whispers of smoke still rose in characteristic spirals, the heat from some of the dying embers still warm from the inferno. A cool wind enveloped her, the air now crisp, magic seemed to reverberate within the tiny particles emitting from her lungs. She froze, feeling the overbearing presence of a man directly behind her. Her breath caught when she felt an arm snake around her waist and she immediately raised her wand, pointing at her enemy's throat. _

"_Don't." was the one word issued from his lips and Hermione leaned into his chest. She looked around her and saw many men frozen in place their eyes rolling angrily in their sockets, glaring at them. "Do you have what you need?" he murmured and Hermione nodded shakily. She felt his grip tighten as they disapparated with a loud crack. _

_Harry looked down at his best friend confused, he hadn't moved an inch in the past five minutes, her hands still shook as her eyes moved frantically, surveying their surroundings for any immediate danger. Harry moved forward and reached out nervously with his hands, placing them gently on her waist he frowned when she stiffened under his touch. _

"_Hermione." He whispered against her neck and felt her shiver under his fingertips. It was then that he realised, that was their first encounter with death eaters in almost half a year, last time she hadn't been surprised. "It's okay 'Mione, I've got you." he whispered, hoping that his words somehow reached her. She turned swiftly, looking up, her large doe eyes shimmering with unshed tears. _

_Her eyes held something acquainting to strength, yet somewhere deep within the recesses of her heart, something darker lay, something that was deeply troubling the bright woman. _

"_I'm afraid." She uttered the two words so fast Harry had to take a moment to make sure he had not misunderstood. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip in a lame attempt to stop the tremor running through its soft flesh. _

_Harry's brow furrowed as he closed the distance she had forced between them and wrapped his arms around her, his body almost encompassing her lithe frame. A small sob escaped her throat and he felt his arms instinctively tighten, his hands resting on her lower back and head. _

"_I'm scared… about all of this… we are so alone… Harry what if you had-had-" her voice broke off and she buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking through the thin shirt he wore. A sudden guilt washed over him as he held her close. His thoughts kept drifting to kissing her, kissing away her tears and then an immeasurable sadness for causing so much pain in her life._

"_If you need to leave, just go, it's okay… really." He whispered his voice monotonous. He felt the absence of her body the moment she pulled away, and imagined for a moment that she was taking his words seriously; his hand twitched reflexively, his body wanting to once more be close to her. _

_There was a fire in her eyes as she shot him a glare, not one of contempt of hatred, but one of disappointment and anger. "Don't you dare say that! How can you, I will never leave you! I need you… and… I like to think that you need me. I will not leave." she stated her voice trembling under the strain of fighting of her tears. Harry brought her tightly into his embrace, his cheek resting on the top of her head, his hands running soothing circles down her back._

_Hermione felt an odd warmth spread from within her centre to the ends of her body as his hands caressed her gently. His breath was hot and moist against her ear. "I need you… you are the only reason I am alive, you Hermione, you have saved me." _

_***_

_Life after that day seemed different, it was as if the sun shone just that bit brighter in the morning, the air was smoother, tangible. She reached her fingers out and smiled when the early morning rays hit her fingertips, immediate warmth spreading throughout her fragile bones. Washing her face with a quick splash of water she journeyed back through the canvas flap and into the tent that Ron hadn't taken with him. Hermione's personal tent was small, extremely so compared to the boy's which had housed most furniture and tools the trio had used, when they were a trio._

_Now the duo were forced into a cramped, confined space. A small space was dedicated to Hermione's books, notes, maps and parchment, the rest, two beds the heads of each touching each other in the rectangular room. They couldn't risk enlarging it; the magical signature would be too easy to pick up. Hermione carefully stepped over a pair of Harry's trainers, haphazardly dropped the night before as he collapsed onto his bed. _

_Hermione smiled down at her best friend, his hair was stuck up in all directions, as per usual, his mouth open slightly in slumber. Hermione reached forward and placed a hand to his, but withdrew with a gasp, her hand covered in a glistening burn, her hand shook as she took in deep shuddering breaths her throat constricting in pain. Harry's brow was furrowed, a look of complete concentration on his face. _

"_Harry." Hermione said with a slight tremor to her voice, quickly swallowing her tears. "Harry wake up!" Hermione exclaimed desperately, once more reaching out with her bad hand and touching his forehead. Her hand seemed to fuse into his head, her skin slowly melting, a magical current being sent through her body. _

_An image flashed in her mind, one of herself, her face contorted in pain, another man was over her, his black cloak covering her body from view, she saw Harry to one side, six men restraining him as he screamed her name over and over again. He reached forward trying in vain to reach her whimpering body. The crowd jeered when the death eater entered her with one swift movement, her cry mingled with that of the icy laugh of Voldemort, the man, Hermione realised, was on top of her. _

_Hermione's hand was repelled from Harry's forehead as she flew backwards hitting the canvas wall with a slight crash, the force making the entire tent shiver. Hermione collapsed to the floor, cradling her useless hand tenderly a soft sob escaping her lips. _

_Harry woke with a start, the image of Voldemort over Hermione, too much for him to bare. He heard a soft sob and turned seeing her small body shaking uncontrollably on the ground, cradling her bloodied right hand. Harry threw off his covers and fell to his knees by her side, her body only two feet from his bed. _

"_Hermione?" he asked nervously and removed his shirt, wrapping it around the bleeding wound. A single word seemed to be trying to escape her lips and Harry leaned in closer to hear._

"_Wand." Harry reached into her dressing gown and frowned when he found nothing. He opened the gown and swallowed heavily when her silk night gown was revealed to him, her powder rose buds pushing up the fabric. The vine wood of her wand just protruded from between the valleys of her breast. He reached forward and quickly snatched it placing it in her good hand. _

_Hermione swallowed and removed Harry's shirt with a trembling hand. She murmured a spell under her breath and watched in relief as her skin began to resew itself together, the skin still a cherry red. Hermione reached into her night gown and retrieved her beaded bag, reaching in a pulling out a small jar. Hermione rubbed the thick jasmine smelling lotion into her palm, watching as the redness slowly decreased into a faint pink glow. _

_Hermione looked up into the guilty eyes of Harry Potter and let out a sigh. She reached out timidly and let her hand lightly skim the surface of his face, tickling him accidently. She smiled smally when no pain erupted from her still tender hand and Harry frowned. _

"_I'm starting to think that sorry isn't good enough anymore. Not for everything I have done, the word has just lost all meaning." Harry murmured and Hermione sighed sitting up and cupping his face in her hands. She watched as he closed his eyes, slight bags hanging low beneath his sparkling orbs of light. _

"_Nothing loses meaning if you say it with your heart." Hermione whispered and watched as his eyes flicked open to stare at her with a piercing gaze. _

"_I'm going to go for a walk… grab some firewood." He whispered and moved to stand. Hermione grasped his thigh and he froze._

"_You, Harry Potter are an awful liar." Hermione called his bluff and Harry raised an eyebrow curiously._

"_How do you know I am lying?" he asked and Hermione rolled her eyes and ruffled up his hair. _

"_Because I'm Hermione Granger… your best friend… and you can't lie to me." she stated it as if it was a statement of fact that she had read in one of her novels, a statement he had no hope of refuting. _

"_Then tell me now Hermione, am I lying when I say that I love you?"_

She grasped her bedspread violently when she woke, her heart pounding, those words resonating within her mind. Hermione stood and growled at her clock, in three hours she was expected at the ministry, not for work, but to meet with Albus Dumbledore. Why? She didn't know. But she knew that it didn't forebode well, at least not for Hermione Granger.

**AN sorry for the delay... have been busy with exams, actually its the middle of exams right now... but ididnt want anyone thinking i had abandoned! um next update wont be for a while.. exams**

**but reviews are nice :D**


	4. Of prophecies and phoenix tears

**An : I have made a slight alteration to the last line of the prologue.**

_Italics: flashbacks._

Non italics: present day.

_Life always had a funny way of throwing things to Hermione and no matter how many times it happened, life still managed to surprise her. She knew her mouth was hanging open, in an expression not becoming of her. Words seemed to escape her for a moment until a thought came into her head, _platonic love, don't be stupid Hermione, don't read into this so much._ Hermione smiled smally._

"_I love you too Harry, you're my best friend." She watched as slowly Harry's face fell and then a mask appeared to cover his expression and a simple smile took over his distraught appearance. Harry stood and offered his hand, which she took gratefully. _

_Harry turned away from her, his head bowed slightly. "We should leave, before the sun comes up any further." He immediately picked up his trainers and dumped them on his bed, rather haphazardly. Hermione frowned and reached into her beaded bag, grasping for her travelling clothes. Hermione knew the moment they exited the tent she would call him by Henry, the name she had given him two years ago, she reached out with her mind and sensed the strength of her wards and sighed in relief. _

_Hermione blushed when she pulled out a pair of her more _interesting _sets of lingerie_ _she immediately shoved them back into her bag and brought out her loose track pants and shirt. Harry turned to her a smirk on his face. _

"_So 'Mione. When did you purchase those… small… well I would say miniature undergarments?" he asked, laughter in his voice. Hermione's cheeks burned scarlet and a scowl appeared on her delicate features. Hermione reached into her bag and withdrew the offending black garments and walked slowly toward him, a smile twitching on the corners of her mouth. _

"_When I turned seventeen, my mother decided it would be an excellent idea to go shopping… for what I didn't know at the time, these-" she indicated the underwear with a wave of her hand. "-were the product of this adventure." Hermione reached for Harry's hand and placed the thin fabric in it. "You can have them; I have no use for them anyway." Hermione whispered, her voice quavering. _

_Harry froze, his green eyes searching hers, a line forming in between his eyebrows. "Your future husband… these will-" at the incredulous look on her face he trailed off, scratching the back of his head nervously. _

"_Harry, do you really think I'm going to meet anyone who can tolerate me… the real Hermione Granger, book worm and all?" she whispered sadly and Harry shook his head in disbelief. He looked up his mouth open to speak when he saw the affronted and hurt look on her face. _

_She let out an unruly cry of frustration and immediately started removing her clothes in a frenzied rage. Harry watched as she pulled her night gown over her head, her bare back gleaming at him. "Stupid men… never know what to say… well Hermione aren't you intelligent… best friends who are male, what were you thinking!" she trailed off whilst reaching into her beaded bag furiously searching for a bra._

_Harry watched curiously as she reached to fasten the brassiere, he stood and clipped it for her, his hands trailing a train of fire down her back. He watched as her body froze, as if just realising he was in the same room as her. "Hermione." He murmured in a deep, velvety voice. "I shook my head in disbelief. You are amazing… any man would be lucky to be in your presence let alone have you as his wife." he waited patiently for her to turn, but she reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head before facing him, a reddened tinge to her cheeks. _

"_Thankyou… now… how much did you see exactly?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone and Harry laughed running his fingers through his hair he shrugged his shoulders and Hermione growled and pulled the rest of her ensemble on before walking out of the tent to give him his privacy. _

_Hermione willed her breathing to calm down. "Stupid stupid stupid!" she exclaimed whilst she tugged her hair into a high pony tail. She placed three lackeys into her hair to keep the tangled mass in place. Harry exited the tent a short time later and Hermione made a small noise of frustration whilst she pointed her wand at the tent and watched as it shrunk and landed into her beaded bag. _

_She watched bemused as Harry began walking in the wrong direction only to run back a few moments later a panicked look on his face. He frowned at her smiling face as she pointed in the opposite direction to where he had been walking. _

"_Shuttup Hermione." He murmured as he stomped past, her laughter following him through the dense trees. Hermione looked up as they walked, following each of Harry's steps with some difficulty, his legs being much longer than her own. The high trees above them seemed to be fighting for light, as if it were a competition to feel the sun on the green faces of their foliage._

_Harry froze and Hermione walked straight into his back with a small thump. Hermione felt fear rise inside of her in a fast, yet cold motion. He raised his wand, his other hand pushing her into his back, shielding her from whatever it was before him. _

_The phoenix bowed its flaming head to him and eyed his wand carefully. "Fawkes?" Harry whispered and the large phoenix nodded calmly, its black eyes piercing into him, as if seeing the young woman he so desperately protected. He saw the scroll that was tied around its neck and reached forward only to have the old animal step back cautiously. _

_Hermione stepped out from behind Harry and knelt before the bird, her face now at its eyelevel the bird moved forward and placed its beak to her chest directly above her heart and a small tear rolled from its eye onto her chest, soaking through to her skin. The bird seemed dejected when the tear did not have the desired effect. Harry moved behind Hermione, wand held tightly in his hand. _

_Hermione reached for the scroll and untied it, opening it with haste. Their was one sentence. _

_**This letter is for Hermione Jean Granger's eyes only. **__Hermione looked up at Harry who inclined his head and walked away so that he stood behind Fawkes, surveying the scene carefully. The letter glowed gold for a moment before the familiar hand writing of Albus Dumbledore covered the _

_**Miss Granger, **_

_**I feel I must write to you with the upmost secrecy, even withholding information from Mr. Potter. You may tell him what you wish, however I am sure there are some things you will want to keep from him. **_

_**It is imperative that you find the remaining horcruxes, if I am correct you have found the locket. You understand my suspicions on the remaining are Nagini, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Voldemort himself and either a Ravenclaw or Griffindor heirloom. The seventh is what I wish to discuss with you in two months time, with you alone. **_

_**When you come to meet me you should search the school for the missing objects, knowing Tom he would have hidden one here. **_

_**Hermione. I understand that Mr. Weasley has left you. I am very sorry to hear that, but know that Harry will never leave you. Mr. Weasley has already suffered Molly's wrath and I believe that in the end, he will regret leaving. However, I believe that you as a pair are stronger than what you were as a trio. It is a belief of mine (and usually my hunches are correct) that this war will last much longer than anyone anticipated, it has already claimed many more lives since you left six months ago. **_

_**You should know that Hannah Abbot's body was found on the Hogwarts gates a week ago and Romilda Vane went missing three months ago, she was found dead with her family in Hogsmeade a month ago. Dean Thomas is recovering in our hospital wing, many parts of his body had been removed when he was dumped at the gates of Hogwarts four months ago. I fear that three auror's and four order members whom you are not familiar with have also perished because of Voldemort and his followers. **_

_**Amelia Bones has joined me here and is awaiting your arrival in December, her niece Susan is under the watchful eye of Poppy for the time being. Amelia wishes me to tell you that under no circumstances are you to leave Mr. Potter alone, we heard about your escape from Diagon Alley. Harry had drawn the death eaters away from muggle London in an attempt to protect you, no matter what, he must survive, he must defeat Voldemort even if that means you sacrificing your own safety for his.**_

_**What I ask of you is great and too much to ask of you. But I must ask you to kill for me Hermione. **_

_**Fawkes will come in two months time to take both you and Mr. Potter to Hogwarts, please come disguised. **_

_**Faithfully,**_

_**Albus.**_

_Hermione frowned and looked up at Fawkes whom was nudging Hermione's beaded bag, the enormous bird blinked and Hermione nodded when a ruby encrusted sword appeared before her. Unblinkingly Hermione grasped the golden locket and placed it on the ground her heart never skipping a beat. Harry watched in shock as his best friend stood and shivered as images flashed before her, she looked to Harry and saw his body crumple to the ground, blood oozing from his eyes. She shook as the real Harry walked towards her his hand outstretched. _

"_Hermione. Listen to me." Harry said clearly as she turned back to the locket that rested on the earth floor. With a cry of anguish she drove the blade through its metallic surface and covered her ears as a piercing scream filled the small clearing, a thick black substance was spewing from the pierced horcrux and Harry felt a sense of pride for the woman before him, sword in one hand, a resilient look on her face. As she looked up and saw him she smiled and threw her arms around his neck, almost strangling him in the process. _

"_Oh Harry!" she immediately gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, guilt evident in her eyes. He merely smiled reassuringly and indicated the letter that lay on the floor. Hermione looked down and scooped it up, quickly folding it and hiding it in her pocket. "I'll tell you tonight." she whispered and Harry nodded, knowing that they had to move quickly. Fawkes had disappeared and Hermione quickly followed Harry out of the clearing and into a dense expanse of shrubbery. Hermione bit her lip when she felt the many loose branches bite into the soft, tender flesh of her arms. _

_Harry kept moving, deeper and deeper into the forest his heart pounding as he kept looking back to reassure himself that Hermione was still with him. Each time he looked back he felt a sense of relief wash over him and then fear replaced the pleasant emotion and he looked back again. _

_For some reason her reaction to his declaration of love hurt him, more than even he would like to admit, she saw their love as platonic and nothing more. And this wounded his heart, a heart that was already broken to begin with. The strength of her platonic love, Harry believed was shown in the very fact that she was with him and if she were to disappear, Harry would have nothing to live for._

_Hermione thought about Albus' letter. The man constantly sought out to confuse her. __**Kill for me**__? She thought frustrated at the fact that the old man could be so presumptuous to ask such a thing. _Now now Hermione, you know that you would kill for **him **_her subconscious told her as she looked at the man before her. _Yes I would die for **him**_. Hermione sighed when she thought that, she knew that it was the truth, she would die for Harry, she would murder and terrorize if it meant he would be safe._

_She watched as he turned once more to look at her and she frowned. _

_About six hours into their walk Hermione opened her mouth to speak._

"_Henry? What's wrong?" she whispered and he stopped and turned back to face her. Instead of answering her he merely took her hand and apparated._

***

He seemed to be surveying the door critically, his twinkling blue eyes gleaming in the candle light. Albus Dumbledore smiled when she entered, however a great sadness was evident in his eyes and Hermione sighed heavily, biting her bottom lip when her throat cried in protest.

Albus stood and motioned for her to sit; Hermione nodded her thanks and sat heavily on her seat as the door behind her opened. She spun around, much to her body's protest, wand raised in defence. Amelia Bones smiled sadly, her once black hair shining silver with a single black lock in her fringe. Hermione attempted a smile, which seemed more like a grimace. Amelia placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and took her place beside Dumbledore.

As always, Dumbledore saw fit to survey her critically before speaking and Hermione found that she hated it. She thought of all the times she had been under his gaze, in a similar position as she was to now, and all the bad news he had ever told her. As if sensing her anger Dumbledore sighed and looked away from her darkened eyes.

"I have asked too much of you in your life. And it pains me everyday to think of all the things I have caused… all the pain I have caused for you." Hermione sat motionless listening to every word coming from the old wizard's mouth. "I have forced your soul to split, not only because of making you kill for me, but for… Harry… I never thought about-"

"You never thought of the consequences of giving a man, just _some_ man to the most evil vile disgusting thing that has ever lived. You always thought for the greater good, not for the possibilities of saving him. He could have lived and you gave him no chance." She shot in a creaky voice her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"I gave him all the chance in the world; it was either your life or his that was his ultimatum."

"You should have let me die! Look at what my life has been reduced to! He would have lived a long and happy life without me… he could have…" Albus closed his eyes.

"You who know him better than all, you should know he would have never accepted letting you die, he wanted life for you!" Albus pleaded and Hermione growled a deep venomous sound.

"You knew I was going to die, you knew of my illness before it became apparent even to me!" she said frowning and Amelia placed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Your life was forsaken the moment you met a little boy with black hair and emerald green eyes. And Harry altered destiny to save you, it was prophesized that you would die, not him… " Amelia trailed off and Hermione's eyes widened.

Then the woman once dubbed the brightest of her age whispered.

"And he knew."

**AN exams are over so updates should be more frequent**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are the best part of fanfic.**

**Review??**


	5. Awkward situations

September 19th 1999, my 20th birthday._ Hermione thought solemnly and kicked a loose stone that was under her feet. It was her first birthday since being away from her parents, it felt odd that she would be thinking of them, even when she was an adult, but her parents were now in Australia, Hermione doubted that she would ever see them again. _

_It was as if a dark looming shadow was encompassing her, as if death itself was waiting for her around every branch, ever stone, inside every shadow. It was a harrowing feeling, one that seemed to be all consuming. _

_Hermione realised that Harry probably had too much on his mind to remember the little things and she didn't hate him for that, she found that there was probably nothing that could make her hate him, even if he deserved it. Hermione had learnt not to expect much from the men in her life, her last birthday, the memory brought a sad smile to her lips, Ronald had actually forgotten and Harry at the last moment had given Ron his present so that the red head wouldn't look like a complete insensitive jerk. _Too late for that._ That day had also been the day that Ron started pressuring her for sex, it wasn't Hermione's fault that she didn't find him the least bit attractive, it was her duty to be with him and she wasn't about to give up her virginity to a man who would most likely fail to perform rather than provide any pleasure._

_Hermione was glad she was free of him, but knew with a sinking feeling that it must have hurt Harry deeply. She bit her lip whilst following him, he had used magic last night to escape what he thought was a werewolf. Hermione rubbed her eyes, she hadn't slept in almost twenty hours and her feet were slowly beginning to drag beneath her, almost tripping on the smallest things that littered the forest floor. _

_Harry looked up cautiously to the sky and grimaced when the cool twilight air began to beat against his skin. He grabbed Hermione's hand and he moved quickly toward an opening through the shrubbery. They burst through and found themselves on the side of a road, Harry smiled thankfully when he saw the motel sign about a kilometre up the highway. He pulled her back into the cover of the trees and they walked along the motorway and in what felt like moments they were standing outside a small office, an elderly woman with hazel eyes and grey hair which stuck up in odd places greeted them with a cautious look. _

_Harry smiled inwardly when Hermione past him muggle money. She pointed to a room that faced the road with the number _6_ on the front of its freshly painted surface. The moment they entered the room and locked it behind them Harry collapsed onto the bed. Hermione raised her wand and began casting her wards and silencing charms around the room. Harry looked up five minutes later to see Hermione pocketing her wand and pulling her long hair from its secure binding and letting it cascade down her back in flowing waves. _

_She rubbed her temples slowly; eyes closed and begun walking towards the only other door which she assumed was the bathroom. Hermione left the door slightly ajar, she found this was most effective when either Harry had a nightmare or something of the likes, she could come to his aid immediately without a door hindering her assistance. She flicked the light on and the golden glow cast a single strip of light over Harry's face and he groaned, squinting slightly. He watched Hermione as she brushed her hair, pulling many unwanted souvenirs from her curls in the process. She set her brush down and his eyes widened when she bent over to pull her trousers down her legs. He swallowed heavily and turned away, staring at the off white ceiling. Harry immediately leapt to his feet, _September 19.

_He entered the bathroom with his eyes closed heading straight for the sink where he knew she had left her beaded bag. Her small squeal forced him to open his eyes and stare at her, a towel had been haphazardly placed infront of her to hide herself, her cheeks glowing scarlet at the sight of him in the bathroom._

"_Henry… Harry what's w-wrong?" she gasped and he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. _

"_Um, I just needed the bag for a moment." He came up with a lame excuse, but she seemed to accept it, despite the questioning look in her eyes. Steam had begun to fill the room and Harry turned to leave, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. He turned back to apologise, but smiled when he saw her reach out to test the water, her towel slowly slipping from her grasp. Harry immediately exited and leaned against the opposite wall, his mind picturing her slim body lathered in- _stop! _He thought angrily, pulling on his hair. He sat down and dug into the beaded bag looking for a package he had placed in it six months ago._

_He smiled when the brown paper wrapped package came out, only slightly damaged. He bit his lip and waited for her to exit the bathroom which was surprisingly quickly. Ruby seemed to stain her skin in embarrassment when she came up to him. Harry smiled shyly as she walked forward and reached for the beaded bag. He quickly reached out and held her wrist gently. Hermione turned, curiosity evident in her eyes as he brought her down to sit beside him._

"_Happy birthday Hermione." He whispered nervously handing her the package. Hermione stared at the package and then at him, her mouth wide open in shock. _

"_You remembered? How?" Harry scratched the back of his head in discomfort at the questioning look. _

"_Um, well I always remember… I mean… I placed this inside the bag six months ago, before we left. If you don't want it-"_

"_No it's just… I wasn't expecting anything." Hermione stammered and Harry nodded towards the package._

"_Open it." He whispered and stared intently at her nimble fingers worked the tape carefully away and he watched on in fear that she wouldn't like his gift. _

_Hermione smiled the moment he passed her the gift, happiness seemed to consume her as she opened it and gazed curiously upon the small black box before her. She looked up at Harry an unsure smile on her face but saw that he was staring at her hands, waiting for her to open the box. She slowly pulled the box open and gasped when the silver chain winked up at her. The necklace had a single pendent on the end. A phoenix gleamed up at her with a scarlet eye which she knew was a ruby, the bird appeared to move with life and Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek. Harry reached forward and removed it from its casing, fastening it around her neck so that the phoenix rested between the valley of her breasts. _

_Harry reached out and brushed her tears away a worried expression on his face. "Thankyou so much." She said in a voice heavy with emotion. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his collar. Harry had no idea what to say so he merely placed his arms around her waist and lifted her so that he cradled her on his lap, his arms around her waist. She smelt of honey mixed with buttermilk, it mixed well with the jasmine scent coming from her hair and Harry felt more and more intoxicated with each breath. _

"_Your welcome." He whispered into her wet hair and she chuckled. She reached for her bag without answering his questioning look and walked back into the bathroom to change. _

_Hermione lay in the middle of the bed her eyes locked on the phoenix that seemed to be staring back at her. She smiled and kissed the pendant before placing it back on her chest and closing her eyes in exhaustion. Hermione wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but knew that she felt extremely warm, she had been moved under the covers of the large bed and looked around the still dark room frowning slightly. _

"_Harry?" she whispered and watched a figure sit bolt upright from the floor looking blindly around the room, wand raised. He groaned when he saw no danger and rubbed his neck which was aching from his awkward position on the floor. "Harry, share the bed with me, I don't want you hurting yourself." Harry looked up surprised, his eyesight blurry due to the fact his glasses were resting on the bedside table. What surprised him about her offer was that Hermione blatantly refused to share a bed with Ron, whilst he had been her boyfriend no less! Harry knew it was because Hermione didn't trust him to not take advantage of her. _The question is can I trust myself not to? _Harry thought as he stood and grimaced at the pain running down his back. _

_He didn't need light to know that Hermione was blushing when he approached. She shifted so that he could easily slide in beside her. He sighed when the warmth encompassed him. Turning his head he saw Hermione curled into a ball her back to him. He knew better than to disturb her, she would probably have his head. _

_He closed his eyes the moment her breathing slowed with slumber and smiled when he felt her small body seek out his warmth and nestle her head on his chest. _

Hermione watched the older pair exchange glances and then look back at her. "Have you heard any news of where he is?" Hermione asked once more, her patience growing thinner with each passing moment.

"We know where he has been from 2002 til 2007. We are trying to distinguish where he was moved to. We are searching Hermione, but it is difficult when yourself and Harry hid him so well." Hermione smiled at this, at least they had protected him.

"Thankyou Albus, Amelia. How is Minerva?" Hermione asked cautiously and watched the wizened headmasters face fall once more. She watched as Albus reached into his pocket and withdrew a letter from St. Mungos.

"I am having her transferred to Hogwarts to be under Poppy's care. I believe she will prefer it." Hermione nodded sadly and stood seeing the beginnings of dismissal in the mans eyes.

"I must go." Hermione nodded and left as fast as her legs would carry her thirty year old body. On her way out into the atrium she groaned when she saw a flash of red hair ahead of her. The once vibrant red hair was greying and almost gone as Arthurs age increased. It took him a moment to recognise her when she passed him, however when he did he called to her.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger!" he called loudly, loud enough for many in the busy entrance to hear him. She froze when the whispering begun and turned dangerously around her eyes conveying despair. Arthur met her gaze and his eyes widened, Hermione heard the sound of reporters running towards her and raised her wand, apparating on the spot.

"…And today has seen the first real public appearance of the famed heroine Hermione Granger in almost three years, her health, sources say, has been deteriorating and the reason for Miss Granger's appearance today, it is rumoured, is because she is finalising her affairs before her very tragic and untimely death…" Ronald Weasley looked up from his three year old son and stared at the radio, shock evident on his face.

"Lavender, has she answered any of my letters?" he asked solemnly, already knowing the answer. Ron Weasley had lost his two best friends due to his stupidity and now the last one was about to be taken by death.

"No." An answer rang through the small house and he grimaced looking back to his son.

"I am a truly horrible man." He whispered and smiled sadly when his son tugged on his shirt.

**AN **

**Your thoughts?**


	6. Deeper into the darkness

_Italics: flashbacks/ past._

Non-italics: present day.

_Harry was confused when he felt something warm resting on his chest. His eyes fluttered open, blinking away his sleep and he smiled when he saw the brown curls, sprawled out over his chest. Hermione's breathing was soothing, her heartbeat calm, he nervously reached out and placed his hand on her hip, his heart rate increasing when she hooked a leg over his, her body pressing into his side. He swallowed heavily as he felt her soft chest press into his hard one, he watched as she slowly stirred, her head rising a few inches and turning to stare at him, a dazed expression on her face. _

_She reached out, her eyes still hooded with slumber and ran her fingers down his face, as if making sure she wasn't dreaming. The moment a smile graced his features Hermione's eyes snapped open and Harry saw a plethora of emotions passing through her dark irises. She looked down and seemed alarmed that her hand was on his chest, her leg wrapped around his in a somewhat possessive manner. She looked back at him and noticed the emotive look he was giving her, a look filled with so much raw emotion Hermione couldn't look away. It took her a moment to fully comprehend how safe and warm she felt in his arms, his hand was resting gently on her hip, his other slowly moved to rest over her hand that was on his chest. She bit her lip when she realised how happy she felt at that moment, how complete she was. _

_Harry saw the realisation in her eyes but didn't know how to make sense of it, fear crept into his heart when the thought of her possible anger or regret at waking up in such a compromising position. Harry immediately sat up, gently bringing her into a sitting position with him, he stood and thought for a moment of what to say._

"_Good morning 'Mione." _What was that? 'Good morning'? How about I love you with a burning passion that cannot be extinguished?_ A voice shouted from somewhere deep inside of him, he felt the sudden need to touch her when she turned and stared at him with a questioning glint in her eye. Her night gown had ridden up her legs so that it barely covered her underwear, her breasts seemed to be gently caressing the locket he had given her the night before._

"_Hello H-Henry." Her voice was still full of sleep, causing it to be deep and throaty. Harry was already sick of his fake name, it always confused him when she would use it or his actual name, she had told him that there are times when she can use his real name, but those are only when they are in specific conditions. She sat up, leaning on one hand, still facing him and he swallowed when his eyes travelled once more over the length of her body. _

"_I'm going to… shower." He immediately left the room, already feeling the blood rushing to one point in his body, the one point he did not want Hermione to notice. Hermione collapsed back onto the bed feeling more confused than ever, she arched her back in an attempt to stretch out her tight muscles, she lay back down and looked to the window, a slight sliver of the early morning sun could be seen in between the drapes which she had closed last night. Hermione reached for her wand and flicked it once, opening the curtains a fraction more so she could see properly out and smiled when she felt the rays of sunlight wash over her body._

_Harry stepped out of the bathroom and froze, watching her, her eyes were closed, a streak of honey gold sunlight was dancing across her body, she turned and smiled broadly as he entered the room once more. Hermione stood and walked towards the vacated bathroom, breathing in the humid air his scent reached her nose as she passed and her cheeks burned in embarrassment for noticing such a thing. _

_She left the door ajar, as per usual and stepped into the shower feeling the hot water pound into her tired body. _

_It was a much cooler day, despite the sun that shone overhead. Hermione trudged along behind her best friend feeling the cool air, bite into her skin. She watched as he reached for her again and Hermione realised he was waiting for her to apparate. She gulped and pictured a forest just outside a town she had visited as a young child. She felt her stomach growl in protest when the familiar tug of apparition pulled at her navel. _

_She stumbled slightly when they landed, her brain still spinning despite their lack of motion. Once she had regained equilibrium she noticed the pair of strong arms wrapped around her to prevent her falling. Hermione looked up and mumbled thanks and watched Harry let go, awkwardly looking at his feet. Hermione looked around and saw through the trees the township, she sighed longingly and then turned, heading in the opposite direction, deeper into the forest. Deeper into darkness._

_***_

_Almost two months passed quickly with little incident, Hermione could feel something deep inside of her hinting that danger was lurking around every dark corner. She looked up into the sky and saw that it reflected her mood, cold and saddened. Snow had begun to fall, the temperature plummeting as they trekked through the Scottish highlands, wishing to be fairly close to Hogwarts when Fawkes came to retrieve them. Harry remained cautious, guarded over whether they should return to a place where they were expected to journey. _

_Hermione had only told him one part of Dumbledore's letter, the last few lines about Fawkes. She didn't want to burden his already troubled mind. His nightmares had increased, but he adamantly refused to tell her the contents of these dreams, Hermione however knew they were about her, he had called her name out several times during his night terrors, his voice always filled with so much pain. _

_Harry was asleep in the tent and Hermione knew she shouldn't have journeyed outside the protection of it. But she wandered forward, needing to clear her head. She frowned in concentration as she tried to organise her jumbled thoughts, thoughts that centred on her ever confusing relationship with Harry and their search for the horcruxes. _

_She kept walking, feeling the crisp fresh air revitalise her mind, yet pierce painfully into her skin which was uncovered. The forest was deathly quiet, the trees swayed in the wind, yet no sound emitted from their elderly limbs. The vibrancy of summer had left no trace in these deadened looking woods, the long cool winter seemed to suffocate all life from nature, and suffocate her heart. _

_A twig snapped, the sound echoing sharply in the otherwise silent expanse. Hermione froze, she clutched her wand in fear. She turned violently; a shadow flickered past her line of sight. Suddenly the temperature began to get to her, her body began to quiver, but Hermione knew that fear was starting to weigh down heavily on her heart. She didn't dare speak and even if she tried she doubted her voice would be able to formulate any audible words. _

_A white skull appeared to be floating infront of her, about six foot off the ground. Hermione took a nervous step backwards, wand raised towards the unknown. The figure stepped out into the soft glow of the moon and Hermione realised before her stood a man, a man dressed completely in black, his mask the only thing clearly visible in the night. _

_The man, she noticed held a long black cane with a silver serpent head for a handle. He reached up to remove his hood and mask, but Hermione already knew who he was; the mere action confirmed it for her. _

_Lucius Malfoy stared down his nose at her, or as best he could from the distance between them. An aristocratic smirk was upon his face which would be handsome if not for the hatred in his eyes and the blood upon his hands. _

_Hermione glared at him defiantly and this caused his smirk to turn into a bone chilling smile. A laugh sounded from behind her and she turned her head slightly, in a hope to keep Malfoy senior within her line of sight. There, to the south stood a woman, her laugh was maniacal, her eyes were what Hermione would describe as a very deep brown, but in the light they appeared black, the malice within them made Hermione shiver uncontrollably. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange took a few steps forward her black wand twirling in her long mangled fingers. She appeared to walk with a slight limp, as if she had been injured, but Hermione was forced to take a step east so that she could keep both death eater's within her sight. Her laughter shattered the still night air and Hermione cringed as the sound rang inside her head. Bellatrix appeared to look contemplative, tapping her chin with the tip of her wand. Slowly a cruel smile appeared on her haunted features._

"_What a lovely little present we have here Lucius, just in time for Christmas."_

"_Oh yes, I believe you are something the Dark Lord has coveted for many years." Hermione's eyes widened in shock as both turned to her and advanced. _

_She sent a curse towards Bellatrix and watched as she went flying into a tree with a loud crack. She turned to Lucius whom was directly before her and stunned him with a flick of her wand, gasping in pain when his cutting curse hit her arm. Bellatrix stood, wand aloft, pointing directly at her and then her angry scowl turned into a look of pure glee._

_Hermione stopped moving. The blade was as cool as ice on her neck and she let out a whimper of pain when it slowly dug into the delicate skin of her thoat. She felt the warmth of her blood run down her neck, contrasting strongly with the cold air. _

_The rattling breath on her ear made bile rise to her throat. She watched as a spider like hand reached forward and took her wand, a hiss escaped her captor's throat and Hermione swallowed heavily. She felt something cool and wet flicker on the side of her face and realised it was his tongue. A single tear rolled down her cheek and an icy cold laugh erupted from deep within his throat._

"_Now. Mudblood. Tell me where Harry Potter isss."_

_**AN **_**apologies for the lack of updates. I have been extremely ill this week and have only just started feeling better.**

**So, your thoughts?**


	7. Taste of evil

_Italics: flashbacks/past_

Non-italics: present day

_It felt like many small pins were being driven repeatedly into his forehead. He slammed the palm of his hand into his skull and groaned a deep reverberating sound. Harry sat up and massaged his scar, willing it to stop bothering him. He reached for his glasses and shoved them unceremoniously onto the bridge of his nose, looking around the dark tent expecting to see the beautiful, sleeping form of Hermione Granger. _

_Her bed sheets were crumpled as if they had already been used, her cloak was missing from where she had placed it the night before, her wand was gone. Harry's eyes travelled to her beaded bag which sat tauntingly on the table, sparkling up at him invitingly. He stood quickly and pulled on his black coat shoving his shoes on in the process. Grabbing the beaded bag he ran from the tent, flicking his wand so the tent shrunk and flew into his hand. _

_The cold bit into his skin, angrily sucking the warmth from his body, he began to shake, out of fear or the cold he was not sure. He saw tracks in the snow, small foot prints leading away from their camp sight. The trees creaked and birds squawked in warning down to him. The night was alive with movement and sound, Harry was trying in vain to distinguish between harmless animals and possible threats. It was then that he came across it, a small clearing in which three other sets of foot prints lay, carved into the snow like an omen of death. _

_A wand, delicate and pristine, much like its owner lay abandoned in the snow, he reached down and picked it up, his eyes falling upon the scarlet that stained the white forest floor. His hands shook as he saw the blood that covered his flesh. _

"_Hermione." His breath escaped his lungs in a strangled cry. He fell to his knees, feeling the snow melt through the thin material of his trousers. Harry cradled the wand like it was his life force, he stroked it smooth surface gently and swallowed when a tear ran down his cheek. _

_He felt a presence behind him, it was warm and comforting, but Harry knew better than to mistake it for something good. He turned violently on the spot, wand raised in defence, despite his precarious position on the floor. The phoenix inclined its head to him and Harry felt anger course through him, like a violent flood it consumed his entire being until his mind grew dark and blood pounded in his ears. _

_The bird merely stared at him, its black eyes unwavering, Harry growled as it made its way towards him, offering its leg for him to take. Harry reached up and drew his hood over his face, before placing a cautious hand on the bird and feeling the cool air immediately rush past him, but his body slowly became numb, the thought of what they were doing to her. An image of a cloaked figure hovering dangerously over Hermione flickered within his mind, _is that what Voldemort is going to do? Just like my dreams? Are the dreams from him?_ The amount of questions he had only seemed to increase in ferocity and quantity as his gaze fell upon the tall, looming sight of the place he once called home, a place he realised, was only home with _her_._

_Fawkes flew his limp body through the cover of darkness, the pale moonlight barely making its presence known through the thick fog which was the sky. Harry felt his feet land softly on the stone of the darkened entrance hall, a tall looming figure stood ahead, their face cast in shadow as they made their way towards him. Harry's hood was still drawn down to cover his face, but the figure seemed to recognise him either way. _

"_Harry Potter, it has been too l-" Dumbledore faltered as his face was bathed in the modest light emitting from the candles. "But where is Miss Granger?" Albus seemed to be looking around himself in a desperate search for the young woman. "Where is Hermione?" he asked harshly as his gaze fell upon Harry whom bowed his head to look away from the accusatory gaze that was shining from the headmasters usually twinkling blue eyes. _

"_She's been taken, by death eaters… I found her w-wand." Harry hated the fact that his voice had begun to falter, his emotions building up to an immeasurable peak which he had no hope of overcoming. He withdrew her bloody wand from his pocket and Dumbledore snatched it from his fingertips, bringing the delicately carved wood to the tip of his nose, examining it carefully. Once that final piece of Hermione was taken from him, Harry felt an immeasurable sense of hopelessness overcome his entire being. Harry's gaze wandered to another tall figure, a woman who appeared to be gliding effortlessly toward him. Amelia Bones looked stern as ever and she glanced over her shoulder nodding to another stern woman, Harry's ex transfiguration Professor. _

_Both women flanked Dumbledore and stared at the wand in his hands then all three powerful gazes turned to him and he felt his control waver under the piercing look in their eyes. Minerva stepped forward and engulfed him in a tight embrace, a motherly embrace, similar to the Weasley matriarchs but where Molly's embrace imparted warmth and happiness, Minerva McGonagall's transferred courage and strength, in which Harry knew he would forever be indebt for._

"_We must act quickly sir, we have to find her… they will hurt her and-" Harry turned swiftly when a silver otter crashed through the front doors. Harry stared at Hermione's patronus, waiting for the message, but the silvery being was silent whilst it slowly circled his head and then disappeared. _

"_Wandless magic." Amelia murmured and watched as Harry sprinted from the entrance hall and down into the snow covered grounds. The thick white softness impaired his movement and he growled pulling out his wand and waving it around his head in a violent action watching as the snow melted as if struck by fire. Harry felt his chest tighten as he saw it, a green symbol sparkling in the dark gray sky. _

_The dark mark burned overhead as Harry ran, feeling that with every step he was slowly bringing himself closer to the end, closer to a dead Hermione Granger. _

_The front gates were covered in overgrown vines and it took a moment for Harry to see the back of a figure, a figure that appeared to have been crucified on the very iron gateway that protected the school. On the very entrance, that leads to a place Harry once deemed the safest in the world. _

_***_

_Hermione watched as Bellatrix laughed, a sound full of mirth, the maniacal quality which made her shiver. She felt Voldemort's gnarled hand splay out onto her stomach, his fingers coming dangerously close to her breasts. She clamped her eyes shut as his snake like tongue licked her neck, a deep hissing sound reverberating from within his throat. Hermione felt a very violent tug of apparition as they turned on the spot and she found herself in a dank room, the heavy, pungent smell of earth and dirty water reached her nostrils and she grimaced. The rocky cavern had a cathedral high ceiling with stalactites dripping cool water onto the many hooded creatures who dare enter its sanctuary. Hermione bit her lip and felt a high pitch cackle of laughter hit her eardrums with surprising force. _

_He ran his hands up the curve of her hips and to her breasts where he cupped them roughly laughter emitting from his supporters when she whimpered in pain. "Do not fear, my little mudblood, I wont kill you yet… not tonight anyway." He hissed playfully in her ear and Hermione felt her body shiver involuntarily. His nose, or should she say the two slits glided up the side of her delicate cheek, inhaling her scent. "I wish to taste _much more_ of you before your death." She turned her head in disgust as he once more tasted her skin. _

"_For now though… crucio!" _

_Hermione didn't care what the man had said, she was sure she would die, the pain was unbearable as her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. _

_***_

Hermione nervously traced the delicate scar on her neck when she thought back to that day, it was one of the memories that still haunted her, Voldemort's infatuation with her had terrified her and enraged Harry, the dreams, were of Voldemort's creations, his fantasies. Hermione downed her glass of blood red wine and took a deep breath which she hoped would calm her in some way.

Hermione moved towards her fireplace and closing her eyes let the floo powder glide graciously through her hands and to her feet. The colour of the green flames burned through her closed lids as she clearly stated her destination.

It looked, very much the same as when she had last ventured into its white depths. Hermione felt memories encompass her and she frowned, _memories that will always haunt me_. Hermione watched the elderly nurse fuss over what appeared to be a first year boy with mousy hair and brown eyes, his nose bleeding profusely.

"And where did you put the other half of the bean? Did you not read the label, I mean I will talk to those Weasley's about clear warning labels, so help me I will-" Poppy broke off when the boy jumped to his feet, nose bleed having ceased and ran from the room quickly. Hermione felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth when she saw the matron continue to bustle around, placing potions in there correct positions, straightening bed sheets.

When her eyes fell upon Hermione she gasped in shock, having not realised the former student's presence. "Hermione Granger?" The woman squeaked with wide eyes and Hermione nodded and felt herself engulfed in a tight embrace, the woman sobbing into her travelling cloak.

"Hello Poppy." Hermione said in way of a greeting and the older woman immediately disentangled her arms from around Hermione. Poppy seemed to examine her face critically before turning to indicate the person in which Hermione wished to see. Hermione nodded in thanks and moved toward the screen encompassed bed.

She noticed that the infirmary was basically unoccupied so she removed all of the screens except the one which faced the door. Hermione felt tears begin to build up, her vision becoming blurry as she met the gaze of her mentor, her rock.

The elderly, once stern, now dazed Minerva McGonagall.

**AN okay.. few reviews gives me little incentive to update quickly.. **

**Thanks to the following people who have kindly reviewed: **

**Crisiscase (a frequenter), GGSVHM, pyroseyes(another frequenter), oldsoul1964. **

**Thanks a lot guys **


	8. Her protector

_Italics: flashbacks._

Non italics: present day.

_His legs seemed to not move fast enough through the snow that surrounded the iron gates. Her head was hung low, her long curly hair obscuring her face from view, her clothes were in shreds, scarlet burned through the ivory ice that crunched beneath his feet. He pulled violently, desperately at the bonds that held her up, like a sacrificial lamb. She fell into a crumpled heap onto the floor and Harry cringed at the sound that shattered the silent night air. He scooped her up into his arms and felt the faint, ragged breaths she drew into her lungs. _

_And he ran, the gates shutting behind him instantly, the hum of magic whirling around him as the wards around the school corrected themselves. He felt helpless, running toward the school without any idea how to assist her, she had healed him so many times without a second thought and Harry felt helpless and incompetent for never learning them himself._

_A small whimper escaped her lips as he entered the castle and started sprinting up the stairs, her body jolting with each hurried step. He skidded into the hospital wing, his shoes soaked through, body shaking from the cold. Madam Pomfrey looked up startled at the man standing before her, his black hair hastily shoved out of his face, his scar gleaming in the candle light. _

_Her eyes travelled to the limp figure cradled in his arms and she rushed forward, flicking her wand so that Hermione travelled to one of the white beds, curtains immediately obscuring her from view. Harry followed after her as the hospital doors opened behind him and Poppy looked up, an outraged expression on her face._

"_Mr. Potter! I need to examine her! I doubt she will appreciate you witnessing it!" she exclaimed whilst running a diagnostic spell over the shivering body before her. Harry narrowed his eyes and stood beside Hermione defiantly as Poppy ran to her potions cabinet. Harry watched as the medi-witch poured potions down _her_ delicate throat, she spluttered and Poppy frowned. _

"_Harry! Leave before I throw you out!" Poppy all but screamed but Harry remained motionless, his hand besides Hermione's limp one on the bed, his pinky resting over hers. _

"_Harry." The warning voice of Dumbledore came from behind him but Harry growled and warded the curtains, preventing the headmaster entrance. Harry turned back to Hermione and found Poppy removing what remained of her dark clothes. Blood was staining the pure white sheets, very much in the same manner of the snow, he watched as what appeared to be a gaping hole in her stomach was cleaned and lathered in an unguent Harry could not name. His heart broke as he saw the bruises that lined her abdomen, her chest had violent imprints of fingers, the black and blue contrasting violently with the pallor of her skin. It was as if finger nails had been dug into her breast, the angry red marks gleaming up at him. _

_He felt a surge of anger course through him and turned his eyes back to the gaping hole which he realised with a wave of relief was closed and now in its place was a small, circular scar about an inch in diameter, pink against her skin. Poppy looked up and covered Hermione from his view. _

"_Was she… did they _touch _her?" he stammered and Poppy sighed heavily. _

"_I am not certain, but if you leave I will be able to determine what Miss Granger has been subjected to on this night." Harry took one last look at her and turned to go when he felt a cool hand grasp his own. He span around and smiled when her large eyes stared up at him, glowing in the flickering light. He leant down when she opened her mouth to speak and Harry strained to hear the faint whisper of "stay." Harry nodded and stroked her hand tenderly, his eyes never leaving her face as Poppy continued her examination. Harry knew it was wrong to be in the witches way as she attended to her patient, that it was against all conventions to be witnessing the physical examination of a woman, that it was wrong to be inhibiting others the audience of Hermione. But somehow, sitting there, with their eyes locked and hands entwined, it all felt so _right.

_Hermione stared at him in wonder, he didn't dare observe Poppy's movements and yet he stroked her cheek tenderly when an uncomfortable expression crossed her face, _yes, definitely glad he isn't looking. _She felt her body be wrapped in a thin fabric and looked up to Poppy who merely smiled reassuringly at her. _

"_So? Did they.." he trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. Hermione felt him hold her hand tighter as Poppy ran her fingers through her hair. _

"_No, Miss Granger is still as innocent as the day she was born." At this Hermione blanched and stiffened under his fingertips and Harry felt warmth spread to his cheeks. Poppy walked off, oblivious to their reactions as if she had said the most normal thing in the world. _

She did not just say that! _Hermione thought flabbergasted as Harry turned toward her, a tinge of scarlet staining his cheeks and a smile playing on his lips as he took in her mortified expression. _

_Harry stroked the back of her hand gently with the pad of his thumb and a crease of confusion crossed her face, before a flicker of pain which made Harry reach forward and touch her forehead. She shook her head and placed their entwined hands over her stomach, her eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he watched her face screw up in pain momentarily until she looked past his shoulder, eyes wide in shock. _

_Minerva McGonagall stood there, a stern look on her face, Dumbledore beside her and behind them whom Hermione would guess was Amelia Bones. All three had their wands drawn all three looked tired and wary. Hermione looked to Harry in confusion and watched in shock when he stood and withdrew his own wand pointing it carefully at their three elders. _

_Minerva and Amelia were the first to lower their wands, in what appeared to be a simultaneous movement, seemingly rehearsed. He felt heat course through him as he blocked Hermione from their view, anger rose up through his throat and spewed out of him in the form of words. "She wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't asked us to come here." He spat and Dumbledore lowered his wand, his eyes sparking with fury. _

"_She wouldn't be hurt if you had protected her, if you had never-"_

"_Never what? Never allowed Voldemort to kill my parents? Well sorry mate but I was a BABY! Never became her friend? Never fell in-"_

"_STOP IT!" she felt her voice strain and falter as she screeched and clutched her stomach in agony as pain rippled through her. _

_Poppy ran to her side and glared daggers at possibly the most powerful wizards in the world. "If you cannot behave yourselves leave! Miss. Granger is in a very delicate state, I may have healed what I could but she needs rest and a _stress FREE _environment in which to do so!" Hermione at that moment loved the witch as if she were her own mother. A pain relieving potion was poured down her throat and Hermione immediately felt drowsy as the effects began to overcome her._

_Harry pocketed his wand and looked to the floor guiltily, Dumbledore merely had that damn twinkle in his eyes. Harry felt relief coursing through him when he finally realised she had interrupted him from saying something bad _very bad indeed.

_Dumbledore nodded to the elderly medi-witch and turned swiftly, leaving the room with a swish of his midnight blue robes. The two stern women immediately followed and the doors shut with a snap behind them. Hermione closed her eyes once more and sighed in relief. _

"_Miss. Granger, im going to be in the next room if you need anything, if anything goes wrong let me know by-"_

"_I'll fetch you." Harry interrupted and the older witch nodded her flyaway gray hair shifting in the cool draft coming from the halls. _

"_Rest, Mr. Potter, is what she needs, rest." And with that she was gone and Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek. His fingers were warm on her cheek as he brushed the moisture away his face full of worry. _

"_What happened?" he asked gently and Hermione shook her head, furiously biting her bottom lip whilst more tears escaped her traitorous eyes. "'Mione, please, don't cry, its okay, I-I wont let them have you again, never again. You're safe now." He whispered his hand entangled in her hair, gently stroking her head. _

"_I'm scared." She whispered in a strangled sob and he buried his face in her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, she let out a yelp and Harry immediately froze, his head rising slightly to look at her, guilt and concern riddling his features. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned in a quiet voice unlike his own. _

"_Just a little bit." She whispered and smiled at the tenderness of his actions as he placed her body gently back into the stiff hospital bed. _I wish I could cast a cushioning char- my wand? Where did I put it? Does Voldemort-oh no!_ Harry watched as the emotions of calm then apprehension flickered across her face like a spinning wheel. "My wand?" Hermione whimpered and Harry held her hand as he reached into his pocket and withdrew her delicate instrument, her hand shook as she took it and watched the tip glow brightly before the like dissipated and Hermione grinned. With a glorious wave Hermione felt her magic channel through the dark wood and felt her body sink into the magnificence of a cushioning charm. _

_Harry pulled a hard backed chair up to her bed and sat down watching as her eyes fluttered closed, her wand falling with her hand, to rest loosely within her delicate fingers. _

_He watched as her breathing slowed and her face took on the expression of immeasurable peace. Harry continued to watch her as she snuggled into the pillow, her body resting on one side, facing Harry. His eyes moved over to the old clock the adorned the stone walls, the cream coloured face indicated that it was well past two in the morning, the cool night air was slowly creeping through his damp clothing and he shivered slightly, casting a simple drying charm on himself, not daring to take of his cloak to dry his underclothes. _

_Warm purple rays of light shone through the stained window directly adjacent to Hermione's bed. She shifted when the bright light of morning shone through her eyelids, casting a violet glow on her pale cheeks. She grimaced as she turned her head and felt a rush of blood flow to her head in a dizzying manner. Black hair tickled her arm and Hermione smiled down at her best friend his heavy breathing the only sound in the entire hospital wing. Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed when she realised it was twenty past six, _too early. _Hermione shivered when the cold air hit her skin and drew the heavy blanket over her chest once more, snow must have fallen in the early morning as the soft whiteness covered the window sill as if it were attempting to obscure a keen observer the view of the white grounds. _

_Hermione sat up once more when she heard the sharpness of Harry's breath, his exhale was more of a shudder, his body shivering with each breath of crisp air. Hermione found her wand after a moment of searching her tangled bed spread and cast a warming charm around her bed. She reached out and touched his shoulder, gently pushing his hard flesh until he jumped up, slightly delirious, wand aloft. _

_He looked down at the calm Hermione and sat back down his head once more resting against her bed, a low groan reverberating from deep within his chest. _

"_Harry, you should change out of your wet clothes, you will catch a cold or-or worse." Hermione whispered shakily and Harry nodded pulling out her beaded bag in a flourish, and walking to the bathroom on the other side of the room. _

_Hermione fell back into the comfort of her warm bed and felt sleep begin to overcome her once more. All was peaceful except for the feeling that she was being watched. "Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice echoed within her head and she frowned looking up at him, his blue eyes looking down at her as if she were dying. _

"_Sir." She said softly and he smiled ruefully. _

"_Shall we have that conversation now?" He whispered and Hermione swallowed heavily, nodding her head as she heard the door to the lavatory open and Harry stare in shock at the headmaster whom was dressed in midnight blue robes that darkened his usually cheerful aura. Dumbledore turned to Harry and with a soft wave of his hand Harry was knocked backward, the door slamming and locking before him. _

"_Was that really necessary?" Hermione exclaimed and Dumbledore sighed. _

"_For what we need to discuss, every precaution is necessary." And with that Dumbledore transfigured Harry's chair into a wheel chair and Hermione felt herself being raised into it gently. _

"_Hermione!" she could hear Harry yell as Dumbledore pushed her down the halls, his cries soon diminished until she could hear no more, but found herself oddly yearning to hear his voice once more, just one last time._

Hermione approached Minerva's bed cautiously, the last time she had been here, she had not been recognised, her friend had merely thought she was another nurse to look after her, before that her long lost daughter she never had. Hermione wondered if it would be different today, if the old Minerva would return to Hermione, return when she needed her mentor so much.

It had been six years since that fateful day, six years since the elderly transfiguration professor had been cursed, _six years_. Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to speak when the older witch motioned for her to sit beside her.

The smile remained plastered on her lined face as she surveyed the witch before her. "You were a student of mine, I remember you had large buck teeth and unruly hair, but your mind was sharp, like my own…" confusion suddenly overcome the older woman as she looked out of the window cut into the opposite wall. "I just cant-cant remember. You are eleven years old aren't you? The brightest witch- forgive me- who are you?" the same blank, dazed expression overcome the once stern witch and Hermione smiled slightly and placed her hand over the frail one of her mentors.

"I am an old friend Minnie." She said clearly, although her voice had risen an octave, signalling the tears forming that were threatening to spill over. Her eyes lit up as if a memory had flashed before her pale green eyes.

"Minnie! Oh I remember back in my youth, my daddy, he would call me that…" Hermione listened and felt her heart clench as she watched the woman before her struggle to grasp a hold of memories, glimpses of her past slipping through her fingertips before she could gain any tangible rewards from them.

Hermione glanced over at Poppy who was staring at them sadly, Hermione knew why, the healer knew both of their fates, both fates were grim, however Hermione took comfort in the fact that Minerva McGonagall the one fearless leader of Gryffindor house would pass into the unknown white light in the peaceful embrace of ignorance.

**An: sorry, its been so long, family emergencies…**

**Your thoughts are appreciated.**


	9. Need

_Italics: flashbacks_

Non-italics: present day

An.

This story contains many themes not suitable for those under age. Please be warned that some scenes in this story may offend certain readers even though this is not the intention, please beware that the rating of 'm' is for a reason that encompasses themes, language, violence etcetera. Thankyou.

_***_

_His office was much the same as the last time she had been there, the only difference, the fact that much of the soft glow that seemed to emanate from this very room had disappeared, as though the magic had evaporated from the headmaster's domain. Hermione was wheeled carefully to sit before the headmaster's chair, soon the elderly wizard sat before her, his once twinkling blue eyes, a dull gray. Hermione waited as he surveyed her, those eyes staring into her own as if he were trying to see her very soul. _

"_Hermione, I hope that you may call me Albus, I think after all these years formalities are a bit tedious." Hermione nodded cautiously and the man placed the tips of his long, bony fingers together to study her severely once more. "Lemon drop?" he asked lightly and Hermione felt her patience waver for a moment. _

"_Pro-Albus, please can we just get to the point, excuse my haste but I am in no mood for pleasantries." Dumbledore placed the treat in his mouth and looked down at his polished desk whilst he sucked on it thoughtfully. Hermione almost growled in frustration, _typical old man!_ She thought angrily, realising that her head was starting to hurt once more. _

"_Hermione, I find myself in a position… a position which forces me to ask _you_ alone something that I should never ask anyone to do for me, especially you." he glanced at her quickly as if the gauge her reaction. "I ask you to kill, to rip your soul in two, to murder." He whispered gravely and Hermione nodded, brow furrowed in confusion._

"_Sir, if it is a matter of Harry's safety, I will do it-" a strangled noise emitted from the wizened man and Hermione froze, waiting for him to say something, anything to quell the concern welling up inside of her. _

"_In a way its sickly humorous that you have said that. It is a matter of Harry's safety, a matter of all of our safety's. You must defeat Voldemort, kill him." Hermione nodded quickly her face full of relief. _

"_Sir, I believe that to split my soul for the death of that- thing would be an ho-… but isn't Harry supposed to do it?"_

"_In the process of defeating Voldemort, you must destroy all of the fragments of his soul." Hermione nodded once more, her mind growing tired. "Including the fragment inside of Mr. Potter." At this, her senses returned, her mind was sharp, a look of pure contorted rage appeared on her features. _

"_And how sir shall I do that?" she spat and Albus sighed heavily, his eyes swimming with emotion. _

"_Kill him." _

_Her sob escaped in a frenzied way, as if all of the air from her lungs was trying to flee at the same time. She felt her throat fill up with tears and she shook her head, closing her eyes tightly._

"_Why do you ask this of me?" she squeaked and Dumbledore looked away._

"_It's the only way, Harry is the final horcrux… if Harry is to die by Voldemort's hand, you are to kill Voldemort, but I have faith in Harry that he will be able to kill that_ snake_." She knew the colour had drained from her face, her breathing was shallow, panic rose within her. _

"_And you are just going to let him die?"_

"_If we do not, he shall become the next Voldemort."_

"_He's going in BLIND! He doesn't know that he must die! How can you keep this from him? Why don't you tell him!" _

"_He mustn't know! You cannot tell him!" the elder man shouted angrily and Hermione hissed in fury, her hands shaking. "Hermione… please."_

"_You are a manipulative bastard. Why should I listen to a word you say, why? I don't want to-to kill… how long?" she asked, her shoulders slumped in resignation. _

"_Years." Hermione nodded, understanding the assignment she had been given, the task that would end in her own agony, at the loss of _him. _"Savour every moment." She nodded once more; tears flowing freely now, down her face. "Forgive me, I don't want to ask this of you but it's the only way we can-"_

"_Save it Albus. When he is gone and our world is free, and we are all safe to return home, I wont have a home, any hope of it would have died the moment Avada Kedavra escaped my lips." She whispered and Dumbledore looked as though he was about to speak, until the office door slammed open and an enraged Harry Potter entered, his eyes sparking with fury. _

"_What is the idea of all-"_

"_Harry, stop." Hermione whispered and watched the young wizard calm down and nod quickly in acceptance. "I think, we are done here Headmaster." Hermione stated firmly, her hand flying to her temple to gently massage it. She felt herself being pushed along the corridors, until they were almost at the hospital wing._

_Harry stopped and moved to stand before her, gazing firmly into her almond shaped eyes. "What did he do to you? What did he want?" Harry asked darkly and wiped away her now drying tears. _

"_It was something that I have to do, alone, a task of sorts, don't worry yourself its nothing important… in time I will tell you, I promise…. Please Harry believe me." At that moment, Harry knew, somewhere deep inside of Hermione, she was testing him, testing his trust, his _faith_ in her. He knew that he mustn't fail her, he mustn't do anything to hurt her in any way. So, even though his better judgement were against it, he nodded, returned to his place behind her and escorted her through the double doors leading to the infirmary. _

_Madam Pomfrey looked up irritably but turned back to the two beds nearest her office, both surrounded by a privacy screen. Hermione pointed toward the screened beds and Harry moved forward toward the petulant medi-witch slowly and Hermione reached out and tugged slightly on her healer robes. _

_Poppy turned to her quickly and smiled sadly, her face grief stricken, her eyes hollowed, it was odd to see such a look on the usual caring, yet strict face of Hogwart's resident healer. It was then that Hermione realised just whom was behind the screens, Dean Thomas and Susan Bones. _

_Hermione froze and placed a hand on Harry's to prevent him from moving forward. Poppy walked around the screens to attend her patients whilst Harry looked down curiously at the witch before him. _

"_Harry, I must tell you… behind the curtain… Dean and-and Susan." Hermione said in a choked whisper, she watched as his knuckles whitened on the handles of her transfigured chair. _

_Harry moved onwards, in search of the medi-witch, gently wheeling Hermione through the privacy screen and into a dimly lit space where two small white beds lay parallel to each other, the occupants of said beds staring at one another blankly, well until they noticed the boy who lived and the brightest witch of their age enter. _

_When Dean turned Hermione felt her heart break. His once handsome, dark face was marred with scars, of his dark expressive eyes, only one remained, the other, empty socket covered with a white patch. He beckoned them forward with what Hermione would assume was his good hand, his left hand which only had the forefinger missing. His other hand, a hand that had been the creator of many masterpieces was missing, a jagged scar left in its place, it was obvious that whoever had cursed Dean, never wanted him returning to normal. Harry's shallow breathing brought her out of her daze and she turned quickly to the other patient._

_Susan looked, what Hermione would say was _normal_ the only difference in the usually beaming, blonde haired Hufflepuff, the fact that her large, round blue eyes were covered, as if a cloud had shifted infront of the sun which was her eyes, forever more. Susan frowned, her unseeing eyes looking at a place just over Hermione's left shoulder. Hermione placed both hands stiffly onto the arm rests of her seat and rose gingerly to her feet, feeling the wobbly sensation of blood rushing back to her once dormant limbs. _

_She hobbled forward and sat on a sliver of bed besides Susan, whom immediately turned to stare unseeingly at Hermione's nose. "Susan…. It's-"_

"_Hermione Granger." The woman whispered and Hermione held her oddly cool hand. "You sound different… what did they do to you?" the young woman whispered and Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek. _

"_Pain…" Harry turned to Dean who had been glancing between Hermione and himself for the past few moments. Harry saw a small trace of a familiar knowing smile on the dark mans face. _

_His old dorm mate had changed, both by what the death eaters had done to him and by time. It had been almost a year since Harry had spoken to Dean, Harry somehow felt that all of this was his fault. _

"_Hey Harry." Dean said in a deep baritone voice, its cadence calming, reflective almost. Harry moved forward and stood beside his friend looking directly into his dark eyes. _

"_Who did this to you?" he asked quietly and Dean laughed, a laugh of the hollow kind._

"_Straight to the point aren't you? Same as always." Dean winced as he sat up and answered Harry's concerned look quickly. "My ribs are.. healing, the old fashioned muggle way." Harry nodded solemnly and his peer sighed heavily. "Cheer up mate, you're Harry-effing-Potter." Harry snorted at this and met Dean's eye which was lit up in merriment. _

"_It's good to see you Dean. How are you feeling?" Dean closed his eye for a moment before looking back at the bespectacled man before him. Dean looked over to where Susan lay and a miniscule smile appeared on his face, as if feeling his gaze Susan turned and a smile appeared on her face, before she turned back to Hermione. _

"_So." Dean said nodding towards Hermione, whom was engrossed in a deep conversation with her former classmate. "You and Hermione…?" he whispered and chuckled when Harry's face turned beetroot red. "I thought so, how long have the two of you-"_

"_We aren't… together, its one sided… just me. Ron left… a few months ago, left her…" he trailed off and allowed his gaze to fall upon Hermione whom was resting heavily on her arm to keep herself upright. _

"_Rig-g-h-t-t." he dragged out the word in a bored, knowing tone and leant back when Harry stood and moved to place an arm around Hermione's waist to support her._

"_-I just can't take feeling these th-" her sentence was cut off by Harry's arm coming around her waist in support of her dwindling strength. _

"_Hermione, for once, just relax and accept what you cant change, yet… rejoice in the moments you have in time. Do not over think the future Hermione, for to do so would neglect what you have at this very moment, to neglect the present will change the future adversely." Susan whispered her voice full of pain and knowledge of the world beyond her years. _

"_You are very wise, very much like your aunt." Susan nodded and Hermione looked up at Harry oddly. _

"_The same goes for you Harry." Susan whispered and closed her eyes in exhaustion. _

"_Goodbye Susan… Dean." Hermione whispered and gasped when Harry lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her bed. She stared at him, mouth agape once he had released her. _Devour her. _He thought smirking at the image of her beneath him. _

"_Harry that was _not_ necessary." She seemed flustered in Harry's opinion the fact that she also seemed outraged by his act of kindness angered him so greatly that darkness crept into him. _How dare she. Kill. I must punish her. _Hermione swallowed heavily when his bright green eyes darkened to almost black, a look of murderous rage appeared on his face and it contorted his features, he almost for a moment looked like _Voldemort.

"_Harry?" she squeaked as he turned around and pulled the privacy screens around her bed, his wand flying through the air as he warded and silenced the area. His head was bowed, his wand hung loosely in his right hand, his left clenched so hard that blood dripped from his white knuckled fist onto the ground. _

_Hermione watched, her body trembling as he turned, eyes closed, a hiss emitted from his throat, _Parseltongue. _The thought rang through her mind for a moment as the words she could not understand were hissed furiously from his mouth. _

'_you sshall die, my teeth will sink into your flesh, I will taste your fear, no one shall ever dis-s-respect me again.' _

_He advanced and his eyes sprung open, black eyes staring back at her, his face pale, veins erupting over his skin, grey in colour. He edged closer so that his face was directly infront of her. He hissed once more 'mine' and Hermione cringed when his tongue traced her jaw. _

"_Harry stop… p-please." She stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks. A laugh, emitted from deep within him and Hermione shuddered against the deep baritone of his laughter, so much like his own, yet the sinister edge that dominated it seemed to pierce through her skull. _

Wand- I need a wand…. Damn it, bedside table- need to get to bedside table. _She thought desperately as Harry's strong body pinned her to the bed where she lay. _

I shall claim you, mark my scent upon your body, fill you with my- Hermione? Idiot! What am I doing- essence- stop stop stop!_ The need for her was consuming him, the need to cause pain, the need to claim, the possessive nature of it all. _

_Something was wrong, Harry saw himself doing things, to _her_ that he would never dream of doing, he would never touch her, not like this. He swallowed and cracked his neck to one side, as if he were a machine clicking into gear. He pushed her hospital dress up her creamy thighs, then caught both of her fighting wrists and held them above her head. He felt the stinging sensation over his face and neck that was wrought from her fingernails in her desperate attempt to push him off of her. His weight was pushing her down, he moved between her thighs and smirked when he heard her yelp, tears rolling down her cheeks. _Hermione- friend, not enemy, stop hurting her.

"_Harry." He stopped moving and looked to her, head to one side, as if he were appraising her. "I-I will let you have me… b-but n-not li-like this." She stammered, not even believing how she could be saying these things to this _possessed _form of her Harry. He seemed to be reflecting over her words but then his white teeth gleamed in an evil smile and he tore away her underthings. _

Oh Merlin, save me._ Hermione thought desperately as he reached towards the fastenings of his trousers. She looked away, turned her face away, biting her lip and closing her eyes in total and utter fear and defeat, she were too weak to fight him, even now she could feel the first glimmers of unconsciousness beginning to overcome her. _

"_Harry, please don't do this." She hated begging, but somewhere within this shell of a man, was her Harry. Something large and hot was nearing her most sacred centre, she could feel it against her thigh, she let out a sob, a heart wrenching, soul exposing sob. _

Hermione walked swiftly into her apartment and once inside the confines of her dark, deadened room, she let out her grief, a cry of outrage at all that had been done to those around her.

She lay down on the dark velvet sheets of her bed and stared at the parchment that lay near a photo of a happy couple.

"Derek." She read and screwed up her face in some lame attempt to prevent more tears. She turned away from the table and stared at the empty side of the bed, the left side, Harry's side. She fluffed up the pillows and brought one tightly to her chest closing her eyes and letting the tears fall down her face she whispered "Harry."


	10. Fear me

_Italics: flashbacks_

Non italics: present day.

_Before him, lay her soul, untarnished and pure, exposed due to his actions, a soul quivering with fear. He hissed in anger as she turned away, tears falling down her delicate cheeks. He reached up and grasped a hold of her chin turning it to face him._

_He looked at that moment like a child, a sadistic one at that, the way he surveyed her. His dark eyes locked with hers and he seemed to flinch, as if her eyes held something that caused him pain. _

_Fear, was the emotion he found when he looked into her eyes, but underneath it, inside the fear was empathy. _

_She watched as his eyes shone green once more and he froze, mouth agape, heart pounding from deep within his chest. His bottom lip seemed to tremble, some kind of darkness remained within him, she could see it in his expression, yet it was dissipating now. It was at this moment that Hermione noticed that she was trembling, her entire being seemed to shake in terror._

"_Please… stop." She whispered. The words seemed to break through to him as he leapt to his feet, back facing her and he quickly rearranged himself. _

What happened to me? Why was I-what did I almost do? _He mentally berated himself. _Hermione. One day she has a madman touch her, the next another madman. _He couldn't turn, he knew he should, he was a coward, a cad and most of all a monster. _

_She was still shaking, she had made no move to cover herself, she doubted she could move even if she tried. She wished he would turn, but wished he wouldn't at the same time. _

"_Forgive me." an almost inhuman sound emanated from his throat. _

_Did she forgive him? Did she believe he was sincere? The truth was that Hermione had absolutely no idea whatsoever._

_He turned and his breath caught at the sight before him. She lay on a crumpled bed, her sex in plain sight, her legs covered in angry red fingermarks, her wrists already blackening in colour. He grabbed the sheet and slowly drew it over her body, feeling tears form in his eyes. _

_His hand brushed over her stomach as he pulled the sheet over her and she flinched grasping the bed cover and pulling it up to her chin, her knees following her hands, as she stared at him with wide, doe like eyes. _

"_Don't be afraid." He pleaded hands shaking. _But I am afraid, I'm terrified. _She thought as he took a step forward she flinched again, turning her face away._

_He watched on in horror, something was wrong with him, something was taking over him, why was he that way, he did not know. _Dumbledore. _Harry thought and bowed his head, retreating from her side. "I am so sorry. Forgive me." she didn't answer and Harry closed his eyes tightly. "I understand." And with a flick of his hand the wards disappeared and he exited hands tightly bound together behind his back as he stormed from the infirmary. _

_He began running, he didn't know where he was going, what he was going to do, he merely knew he must run, create distance or he would be forced to truly grasp the consequences of his actions, as uncontrolled as they were. _Something is inside me. I can't do this. Not to her.

_He ran down the stairs that lead to the entrance hall and was caught of guard when a well placed expelliarmus hit him in the back, throwing him onto the stone floor. He let out a groan when his forehead hit the old stone, effectively breaking his glasses and bending his nose painfully. _

"_And where exactly do you think you are going Harry?" a stern voice came from behind him and Harry stood up quickly turning to see his old head of house regarding him sternly. Minerva face was creased with worry as she gazed upon him. "You mustn't be seen." She chastised and he flinched in shame. "Come boy." She ordered and he stood, following her, head bowed, chest rising and falling in exertion or emotion, he did not know._

_The trip to the headmaster's office was surprisingly quick, it was as if his old Professor simply apparated them to the office _of course that's not possible, Hermione has always told me to read Hogwarts, a history… Hermione.

_The gargoyle after a few moments contemplation as it stared coldly at Harry, leapt to its feet and moved aside so that the unlikely duo could ascend the spiral staircase to the wise headmaster's office. _

_Dumbledore didn't look up, even when Harry was seated before him and Minerva had moved around the table to stand beside the old wizard. Harry watched as Minerva placed a hand on the headmaster's shoulder and looked up at her, affection riddling his features for a moment before he turned to Harry. _

"_Harry, is something the matter?" he asked quietly and Harry felt his heart thudding in his chest would give away the panic that had surged through him when he thought of what was the _matter_. He found that he was having trouble figuring out where to begin, all of his thoughts jumbled into one incoherent thought which was broken by- "start from when you left my office." Albus whispered patiently and Harry nodded quickly. _

"_We went back to the infirmary and talked to Dean and Susan. When we went back to Hermione's bed so that she could rest I- something happened." He gulped not knowing whether it was wise to utter any description of what happened. "Hermione said something- I think it was like a joke but something inside me just snapped, I felt so angry, so furious I knew that I had to punish her… I warded and silenced area, no one could see anything due to the hangings surrounding- something was… it was like I was being possessed, like my mind was there, but it told me things, I really wanted to hurt her and I- and I did." Minerva gasped and began briskly walking toward the doors. _

"_Minnie stop." The Professor turned and frowned heavily at Dumbledore, her lips pursed in an all too familiar disapproving expression. "What did you do to her?" Dumbledore spoke in a dangerous voice, it was as if Harry was a prisoner being questioned by his executioner. _

"_I forced her down- I didn't want to hurt her- I-I tore at her clothes, bruised- b-bruised her skin… but then I looked into her eyes and.. it was like looking into her soul, I had never seen something so.. vulnerable.. so pure… she asked me to stop and I came back, it was like a switch, the evil was gone, the anger gone… what if I hadn't looked into her eyes, hadn't heard her voice… I would have… I would have raped her." he choked his words out in horror and closed his eyes tightly. When he chanced a look at his old Headmaster he saw a shattered look on his face, but also it was as if Harry had confirmed something for him._

"_You are not a bad person Harry. You have had terrible things happen to you in your life and this is a side effect of that."_

"_A side effect? How the hell will I stop it before I kill Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated and Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall whom exited and Harry watched as Amelia entered and stood beside Dumbledore in the space Minerva had just vacated._

_***_

_Hermione watched his messy black hair disappear in an instant as he ran from the infirmary. She let more tears fall down her face as she trembled in fear, her heart beating at an alarming rate, her chest heaving as she choked out her cries of anguish._

_When she felt what seemed like frail arms wrap around her shoulders she immediately sunk into the motherly arms, wanting and waiting for her pain to slip away into this saviour. A tender hand stroked her wild curls whispering soft reassurances. _

"_It's okay Hermione, just cry, and let it all out, it will be alright now, you are safe with me." _Minerva, _Hermione thought thankfully and felt her shaking subside in the familiar embrace. _

_It took several minutes, it must have been twenty minutes since Harry had fled, her tears had finally dried and she shifted slightly so that she could talk freely._

"_I'm so confused, I shouldn't be so afraid, I mean, it's Harry its not like he's evil or something. But something inside of him it's just coming up… it's bubbling below the surface, just waiting to come up… that's what im scared of…" she growled under her breath and continued "some courage I'm showing-"_

"_-you are courageous, you staying by his side all these years. That is strength, you are his rock and without you he would have crumbled by now." Minerva said firmly and Hermione nodded in understanding. "Hermione, my dear girl, it is your choice whether to stay with Harry, go on this journey with him-"_

"_-I know Minnie…" she trailed off as her mentor stood. "but Minnie I would die for him, of course im not going to abandon him, I want to help him, solve this problem. Do you not believe me?" she implored and watched her old professor survey her with motherly affection. _

"_Yes I believe you." Hermione nodded and felt her eyes shutter close with sleep. "Yes my child, I know you will… and that's what I'm afraid of. You are too young to die." _

Hermione walked up the steps to the old building, its walls were not as homely as Hermione remembered, over the years since she had last been here vines and grime had made there home amongst the outer stone walls. The hastily placed 'closed' sign hung loosely from a chain on the letter box, its red lettering glimmering like blood in the twinkling light of dusk.

She wiped some dirt off the metal plaque that was cemented into the wall near the now boarded up door.

'_This stone was laid on the 31__st__ of December 1968, a home to house those children orphaned by the dark. A home to offer light to all those shrouded in darkness. J.P.M' _

Hermione stroked the initials fondly and felt more tears come to her eyes, grief was not something one should suffer on their own, yet Hermione had.

Hermione waved her wand and entered the now dank old building, which when she first journeyed here had been so warm and full of laughter. She looked to the staircase, all to familiar to Hogwarts grand staircase, which lead up to the bedrooms. She ascended the dirt ridden marble steps and turned left walking to the seventh room on the right. The cot had been replaced by a single four poster bed; its once vibrant green covers now a dull putrid shade in colour. She sat down and watched the dust rise in a small cloud as it moved to accommodate the little weight her body held. On the small bedside table was the round stain of a cup, obviously from where the owner of the room had misplaced their coaster.

She traced the old stain fondly, the red surface one again gleaming from her delicate fingers cutting through the layer of dust marring its face. Something flashed in the dull light journeying in from the boarded window. She looked under the bed, crouching, her bones protesting slightly as she reached for the small object.

She ran her thumb delicately over the golden surface of the locket; she opened the small casing to reveal two moving pictures. The golden chain hung loosely in her hands as she gazed longingly at the happy couple in the snow, an exact replica of the one on her bedside table, the second image was herself, holding a bundle of blankets, within, his head poking through was a baby boy. Her young, ripe self would look up towards the viewer, a content smile on her face, despite the circles just beginning to form under her eyes, her hair was in a bun on top of her head, several tendrils having escaped and were framing her face pleasantly. She watched as herself kissed the infants forehead and then smiled, over and over.

The clasp shut with a snap and Hermione closed her eyes tightly in pain. She closed her fist around the golden locket and exited the otherwise empty room, the sound of her footsteps muffled by the blanket of dirt and dust that lay at her feet.

**Thanks for the reviews .. btw this isnt the end lol... this will be a story i am anticipating will be much longer than forgive these changes i mean both flashbacks and present day will link up if that makes sense**

**anyway, next chapter shouldnt be too far away..**


	11. The Eagle and the Lioness

_His feet seemed to move off their own accord on the once heavily trodden path that was ingrained into his memory. The elderly tree stood before him, its leaves stripped by the harsh winter cold, its outward appearance seemingly dead. He sat beneath it and grimaced when he felt the snow melt through his thin pants. He looked to his side and there she was, the sun dancing off her unruly locks, her transfiguration books and notes spread out in front of her, her brow slightly crinkled in concentration. She looked up and Harry realised she must have been about sixteen, she smiled warmly at him and reached out toward his face, her tie was undone, the first few buttons unbuttoned, her jumper sat next to her due to the obvious heat of the day, her hand was mere inches from him when something strode through her and she disappeared in a flicker of light. Harry shook his head to clear the product of his imagination and he looked up into the scowling face of Severus Snape. _

"_Come Potter." He spat and turned with a twirl of his robes and strode back toward the castle, his customary black cloak billowing threateningly behind him. Harry scrambled to his feet and ran after his old Professor, a hint of urgency in his movements. _

_Truth be told, Harry had not seen Snape since shortly after his graduation just over two years ago. They half sprinted through the dungeons and both disappeared behind the statue of a cloaked figure whose face was cast in shadow. They entered what Harry would describe was a sitting room, the green leather furnishings surrounded the crackling fire situated in the dark fireplace. The remaining walls were adorned with thousands of tomes, Harry couldn't help but think that Hermione would be in heaven here. Snape pointed to one of the comfortable looking chairs but just as he was sitting he felt a drying charm being cast on him, he looked to the hooked nosed man who merely smirked and collapsed into the armchair closest to the fire and furthest away from Harry, drink in hand. _

_Harry watched as the fire danced off of Snape's glass, the amber liquid twinkling merrily. Harry hated when the older man stared, it felt like he was trying to probe your mind, see into your brain and read your thoughts, but Harry blocked him comfortably, however he realised that if anything, Snape was doing the opposite of invading his mind. _

"_Sir." Harry paused, he didn't really have anything else to say, he didn't know what to say. But his single word seemed to snap the potions master out of his revere. _

"_Potter. Some intriguing things about your person have been brought to my attention." He whispered in his silky drawl and Harry had to restrain himself from immediately going on the defensive, a customary reactions from his school days. "it would have been left alone had it not involved hermi-Miss Granger." Harry knew Snape had tried to cover his name slip, Harry decided to act ignorant. _For now.

"_The Dark Lord has an interest in her. And that interest seems to spread to you, it appears that the infatuation that The Dark Lord has with Miss Granger has caused the part of you connected to him into action whenever you are around her, you react in ways… that I know you would not usually on any occasion." Snape paused and stared at him and he knew that he was interested in his reaction. "You must learn to control this. I believe that with Miss Granger's help-"_

"_Hermione will not come near me sir." _

"_Insolent fool! I would have thought that over the years you would have learnt to control your tongue!" Snape reverted back to his teacher days before Harry's eyes and he fell silent and bowed his head slightly, his dislike for the teacher still strong, but his respect having grown tenfold caused him to feel ashamed. Severus regarded him silently for a moment before he sighed heavily. "I am sorry Potter, Hermione is a close friend." At this Harry looked up in shock and suspicion and Severus merely raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his face. "Do not be so surprised, I am her intellectual equal after all." He said smugly and Harry growled, a deep reverberating growl as the man provoked him. "She may not have let the weasel touch her but my, my… she is a hot, wet-" Snape watched on as Harry's features contorted and his eyes flashed red. Harry lunged but was immediately suspended mid air by a well placed charm from Snape. _

"_She is mine." Harry snapped and Severus regarded him seriously. _

"_Harry, never have I made any advances of a non platonic kind toward Hermione Granger, never have I touched her, she is merely a friend, do you understand." Severus watched as Harry's features relaxed and his eyes were once more a bright green. "Mr. Potter, I think you see our problem." Harry would have nodded, and did once he was released, his head bowed in shame. _

"_I don't know what came over me sir, I felt so possessive, so angry, it was like she was mine and only mine. What's wrong with me?" Harry paused feeling heavy emotions of guilt, sadness and self hatred overwhelm him. "Am I a monster?" he choked out and Snape did not move toward the broken man, he merely stared._

"_Yes." He merely drawled and Harry looked at him in shock. "Everyone has a monster in them, its human nature. Your monster is simply… very active when it comes to one witch. However, with discipline and training, which I know will be hard for you to even comprehend-" Snape smirked as Harry frowned heavily at him for his swipe, "- I believe that you can tame the monster. Voldemort cannot see what you do, what you feel, I doubt he has much thought on the possible effect he is having on you." _

"_What do I do?" _

"_You really are an idiot." _

"_What?!" Harry exclaimed indignantly and watched as Snape merely chuckled lightly to himself._

"_How long have you been in love with Hermione?" Harry froze and slowly lifted his eyes to meet the black orbs that stared down at him. Snape looked bemused, albeit a little serious. Harry swallowed heavily and watched as Severus one more laughed. "Well, if you truly love her and want to protect her go on without her." _

"_b-but I can't. I won't live." _

"_Ah so the great Potter, leans on a woman that he wants to constantly harm."_

"_I don't want to hurt her!"_

"_Yes but you ignorant boy, you will hurt her, look at what you did to her already, what would have happened if she hadn't managed to stop you?"_

"_I wouldn't- I want- I can't." He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. _

"_You will, you can and you want. Your connection with The Dark Lord will kill her!"_

"_I love her! I won't kill her, I want to protect her… I love her."_

"_Exactly and that is why she won't die." Severus stated simply and begun drinking again. _

"_What? One moment you say I will kill her, next you say I won't because I love her?" Harry exclaimed confused and felt a headache coming on as his companion ignored him. After a few moments silence Severus looked up and sighed._

"_You _can _love. And so can she. She will help you Potter, it's in her nature to help. Just let her, I know you don't want her to, but she must." Harry had a dumbfounded expression on his face and he quickly tried to organise his thoughts as the potions master's patience began slipping before his very eyes. _

"_So I must continue to love her… so that she can help me stop?" he said slowly and Severus nodded quickly, his long black hair moving infront of his face. _

"_Now, I think I've wasted enough time talking to you and your petty problems, I am going to the hospital wing." He stood and moved toward his fireplace where he tossed some powder in so that it roared green. Just as he placed a foot within the grate he turned and nodded toward him and then back to the fire, Harry immediately stood and joined the professor as he stated clearly their destination. _

_The darkness of the night enveloped them, it was only afternoon but winter brought darkness and with darkness was despair. Hermione was laying on her side, her eyes red and puffy, even in slumber, dried tracks of tears could just be seen covering her face. _

_Harry moved forward but froze when a bony hand pressed strongly against his chest. Harry looked confused at the potions master whom merely shook his head as he approached the sleeping woman. Harry watched cautiously as the man reached Hermione and sat beside her bed, his pale hand reached out and shifting the hair from her face, holding her other hand gently. _

"_Hermione." Her murmured in his usual silky voice, yet the tenderness came as a surprise to Harry. She moaned as she was gently woken from slumber and Harry felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He froze when he felt his anger rise when Hermione woke and smiled at the dark man before her. _

_Hermione let out a groan when someone gently woke her, her eyes flickered open and she smiled brilliantly when she saw her friend before her. "Severus." She whispered and flung her arms around his neck, an embrace he returned somewhat stiffly, as per usual. Her odd friendship with Snape had occurred in the time leading up to their departure almost a year ago, Hermione was involved heavily in research and the discovery of ancient texts needed for Severus' exploration into potions. She had become a frequent distraction in his life and slowly through their weekly meetings an odd companionship had formed, he was still a snarky old bastard, and she was still a silly little girl, and they told each other so at every opportune moment, but they were friends. He sat back down when she released him and raised his wand silently, as if sensing danger. _

_That was when Harry came into view his hands shaking slightly, his face contorted in pain. Hermione immediately stilled her movements and stared at the boy who lived in fear. "Hermione, he needs your help to control it." Hermione nodded still surveying Harry intently. _

Stop, calm, its nothing, she's fine, he isn't going to do anything, calm yourself Harry._ Harry silently berated himself as he approached, trying to compose himself. When Severus stood and allowed access to Hermione, his wand still trained on Harry of course, he looked into Hermione's fearful eyes. _

_He knelt next her bed and laid his head to the side in submission, his eyes holding the ghost of unshed tears. Hermione looked up at Severus a confused expression on her face but he merely nodded toward the man before her and she turned her attention back to him. In his eyes she could see pain, sadness, regret. Hermione turned back to Severus and nodded for him to leave them. Snape obliged by moving to the other side of the wing near the door to Poppy's office. _

"_Harry." Hermione whispered and watched in shock when he began to shake with his tears which were straining to fall. "Harry?" she questioned, worry lacing her voice which caused Harry to feel even more guilt ridden. His resolve was already close to snapping, his sadness ready to consume him fully. _

_She sighed and reached forward, gently cupping his face with on of her hands. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, a single tear escaping his closed lids. "Hermione, I'm so sorry." Hermione looked empathically at her best friend._

"_It's okay Harry; they explained what's happening to you. I forgive you… I'm just a bit scared." She admitted in a cracking voice. Harry opened his eyes and held her hand with both of his; bringing her soft skin to his warm lips and his touch sent a shiver up her spine. _

"_I don't want you to fear me; I don't want to hurt you… I just can't control it… its no excuse but it's the truth."_

"_Let me help you." she whispered and Harry looked up at her intently and she watched him sadly. _

"_Okay." He said quietly and Hermione's eyes widened slightly _that was easy_ she looked to her dark friend and smiled slightly _of course, Severus. _Hermione watched nervously as Harry's hand moved toward her face she shied away from his touch and he stopped, withdrawing his hand quickly in shame. _

_***_

_Christmas day came quickly, Hermione only saw Harry at meal times or when she was in the company of Severus, never alone. Hermione wondered whether it was wise for her to create such a distance between them, when shortly they would be departing once more. It was on this day however at three in the morning that she remembered the key reason they were here. _Horcrux.

_Hermione stood from her hospital bed, a bed she still was not sure why she occupied, and exited the infirmary silently. She slipped into the corridor and moved toward the tower she knew to be Ravenclaw's. She didn't fear being spotted by students, she could simply disillusion herself, which she did. _

_She sighed thankfully when she came across the bronze eagle shaped knocker. The knocker began to speak to her, surveying her severely. _

"_John is 20 years old in 1980, but only 15 years old in 1985. How is this possible?" it whispered eerily to her and Hermione smiled, _of course, a riddle, how could I have forgotten._ Hermione smiled and quickly stated._

"_He was born in 2000 b. c." the eagle seemed to smile at her, Hermione knew it had underestimated her intelligence, _a lot_. _

"_I knew it was too easy for you." Hermione smiled and watched the entrance open and allow her admittance. "Next time it won't be so easy lioness!" the eagle called and Hermione sighed heavily when the entrance closed with a snap. _

_She stared around the Ravenclaw common room curiously, intrigued by the blues that adorned nearly every surface, Hermione was vaguely reminded of the Slytherin common room and the Gryffindor, it was as if the two were fused together and the colour scheme merely changed. Hermione looked around quickly, trying to find something that would hint toward something of the famed founder. _

_Hermione looked up and was met with the oddly opaque eyes of the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's resident ghost. "My lady?" Hermione whispered to the surreal woman floating three feet above her. _

_The ghost's eyes showed a glimmer of recognition as she took in Hermione's face in its entirety. "Why are you here? No lioness should enter the eagles domain." Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously as the Grey Lady continued. "Such a pity you weren't sorted into my mother's house, you are by far one of the greatest minds this school has ever seen." Her voice seemed full of regret; her entire posture although giving off the presence of pride and intelligence seemed to waver in defeat. _

_The ghost looked off into space quickly drowning in the sorrows of her memories. "I need your help." Hermione almost cringed when the intelligent eyes snapped back to her in an instant, surveying her with a frown, a crease forming between her elegantly arched brows. _

"_And how could _I_ help _you_?" she whispered and Hermione smiled slightly in relief. _

_***_

_Harry entered the hospital wing and froze when he saw the tangled _empty _white sheets that adorned her bed. He turned quickly and ran from the room toward the headmaster's office. _

"_Mr. Potter?" a worried voice called and his feet skidded to a halt, Minerva coming out of the shadows, her face shrouded in doubt. _

"_Hermione."_

"_Ravenclaw tower." The elder woman stated and began to make long strides down the corridor, Harry following in tow. _

_***_

She returned to her residence, she would never refer to it as home, home had been with Harry, her home was death.

She smiled ruefully at the pile of letters that awaited her. She gently picked the pile up and frowned at the familiar untidy block letters. _Ronald. _Hermione sighed and placed it to one side, intending on later putting it with the many others. Dumbledore had once more written to her with information, or more appropriately put, _lack thereof. _

She had once believed that the war would end and she and Harry could move away, far away, to some place where they could live in peace, that _he _would have been protected and that they could have found him. But that was a hopeless dream, Hermione had been searching for since her twenty fourth year of existence. Since that day she tore her soul apart in some old mans twisted plan to save the world.

She had given him up, such a coward she was. _You were no coward you fool, he would have died. _Death. It was close now, or so it felt, so close. Six years she had been completely alone, first Minerva, then Harry, her family, gone. And it was all her fault. Why should she still be here at the age of thirty, alive, alive with nothing, but alive nonetheless.

She tore open Albus' letter and quickly read the single sentence, it had nothing to do with what she wanted, but it did do one thing, it struck a chord within her, firstly it wasn't from Albus at all.

In the familiar box lettering of Ronald Weasley was a few meager words, telling her of a tragedy about to unfold.

"Arthur."

**An. Sorry about the wait. r/r please.**

**I have recently discovered myself how difficult it is for myself even as the writer of this story to make sure that the chronological events and situations link up properly and therefore make sense, if you have a query don't be afraid to ask **


	12. The Grayness of a Flame

_Harry and Minerva reached the bronze eagle and he frowned in confusion for a moment. Minerva merely sighed when the eagle spouted off a riddle much too fast for Harry to comprehend in the mere two seconds his ex-professor did._

"_Fifteen." The older woman said quickly and the entrance opened quickly for them._

"_Your mother, something of hers… I need to find it, to protect this school." The ghost surveyed her critically for a moment before her shoulders slumped and silver tears began to streak her face. _

_Her shimmering body was now floating so that their eyes were at the exact same level, her once blue now silvers orbs stared into Hermione's chocolate as if searching for some form of forgiveness. _

"_You are not the first to come asking for the diadem." She whispered and Hermione's eyebrows rose. "I was a jealous mortal, I wished for mother's intellect, her power… I stole it and look where I ended up? Albania was the last time… but then the boy came and he asked about it… he was so charming and handsome, something about him just… I had a compulsion to tell him everything, the diadem, the enchantments the history… it just… he found it, I know he did because I felt the power of Rowena Ravenclaw return to this school, the power of the diadem… oh I was blinded… so ignorant…" she trailed off wistfully and Hermione bit her lip in thought._

"_Do you know where it is?" Hermione took a step back when the ghost regarded her severely, anger flashing in her eyes. _

"_Why?"_

"_To right the wrong you committed." _

"_To right the wrongs… to-"_

"_Atonement." Hermione whispered and the Grey Lady let out a low musical note. _

"_I am not sure. The young man was… arrogant… he knew things about this school, about magic that… no one else supposedly knew. He believed himself superior to all others. On the information I gave him all those years ago… he would have gone to Albania, where I died, where the diadem was last… was last…" she trailed off staring off into space and Hermione nodded slowly her mind slowly threading information together into one harmonious train of thought. _

_The entrance slammed open and Minerva and Harry burst through, causing the ghost to shriek in horror, before disappearing through one of the blue covered walls. Harry ran forward and placed both hands to her shoulders looking her up in down, searching her for injuries. _

_Hermione had a faraway expression on her face and for some reason it irked him. "Hermione? Hermione are you alright? Hermione?" _

"_If someone believed they were all knowing, knew all about Hogwarts that there was to know.. That no one else knew about, where would they hide something?" Hermione asked musingly, her eyes meeting with the serious face of McGonagall. _

"_If he believed himself all knowing… if he was that arrogant to think he knew all of the secrets of this castle…"_

_Minerva trailed off for a moment before Hermione and she both gasped._

"_The room of requirement!" they exclaimed and Harry felt as if he were interrupting some kind of elite brainstorming session. _

_He watched in confusion when both women tore from the tower only to, moments later grasp his upper arms and pull him through the entrance and to the seventh floor corridor, coming to a skidding halt near the statue of Barnabas the Barmy. Hermione immediately started to pace and Harry without delay recognized the area they were in. A blackened door appeared. Harry placed an arm out to stop Hermione from touching the door, his hand twitching when he felt the magic course through him._

"_Harry?" Hermione whispered and he shook his head stilling both women as he approached the door. _

_He raised his hand and allowed it to hover above the surface for a moment then he turned to Hermione frowning. "What did you ask for?" _

"_The hiding place of Ravenclaw's diadem." Hermione whispered and Harry growled as another bolt of magic cut through him. _

"_Hermione, step back." McGonagall ordered sternly and Hermione frowned shaking her head. _

"_No, he should step back; the aura is affecting him, not me." Hermione muttered and reached down her front to extract her beaded bag. Plunging a hand inside she withdrew the sword with a flourish and pointed it at Harry motioning for him to move aside. He hissed when the blade came within and inch of him and Hermione quickly recoiled in horror. _The fragment… it senses danger.

_She turned to the door and reached out, opening it quickly and stepping inside the dimly lit room. She took in the cavernous walls and the single stone basin cautiously, her steps slow, methodical. She walked towards the stone bowl and her eyes widened when she saw the single ghostly white memory swirling around its depths. "It's a Pensieve." She said to no one in particular and bent over curiously to gaze into the seemingly bottomless basin in amazement. _

_Harry looked over her shoulder and frowned heavily. "I don't like this Hermione. Not at all." _

"_Oh. Come on Harry, we have to enter it! Don't you see?" she beseeched but he shook his head._

"_It's a trap; you don't know what he could have done to it." _

"_Yes, but if we do not do this, we will never win this war." She pleaded and watched as his brow furrowed._

Since when had she turned into me? _He pondered as he watched her dive head first into the Pensieve without a second glance. _

_It was as if she were suspended in cool water for a moment, before she felt herself being thrown violently to the ground. She looked up from the dank stone floor where she lay. The room seemed familiar, the water dripping from the walls and the scent of mould and grime reached her nose and she grimaced. She pushed herself gingerly to her feet and squinted in a vain attempt to force her eyes to adjust. It was then, as if he were illuminated by the heavens, that he appeared. _

"_What gift have I given myself?" the young, handsome man pondered, one long pale finger tapping his angular chin in thought. He gracefully seemed to slither toward her, his black robes forming an almost perfect circle around his feet. His dark hair which would have been immaculate appeared windswept, several strands falling into his almost black eyes. He seemed to leer at her, tracing his eyes up and down her body as if deciding how best to attack._

"_Speak." He hissed, his cool breath washing over her face, in soft bursts. Hermione cringed, turning her face away, only to have it grabbed and violently put back in place. _

"_I am no gift." She said defiantly, taking a step backward from this young Voldemort. _

_He laughed, a much deeper laugh than his usual high pitched, but it possessed the same maniacal quality which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _

"_Then you must be here to die… and what a waste… such a-" his eyes flashed in hunger "- delectable sight you are." She drew her wand and pointed it directly at him, cursing herself that the sword lay a few feet behind _him._ "That won't work my sweet." He murmured his face mere centimeters from her own, his fully formed nose twitching as he drew in her scent. _

"_Incendio." She whispered and watched the fire deflect off his dark cloak onto the wall. His laughter filled the air and she stumbled backwards in reaction to his advancing footsteps. _

_The chamber smelt of death, grime and- _rain? _It wasn't rain precisely, it was more of a fresh smell, it was oddly comforting, the smell of spring and life down in a dank place such as the one she found herself in felt good, like home. _

_It moved from the corner of her eye at first, a dark figure, silently edging closer to them. She froze when she glimpsed the dark hair and round framed spectacles. _

_Riddle had closed the distance between them, his cold hand reaching out to cup her cheek in an out of character show of affection. She cringed, closing her eyes and turning away. _

"_Don't." he spat and she turned to him, seeing the red flashing in his eyes once more. "Don't fight me." He ordered and she swallowed, quickly nodding her head in submission silently praying that she had seen Harry and that it wasn't a figment of her imagination. "Good." The feel of his icy lips on hers was like all of the blood had drained from her veins, her stomach began to churn in repulsion, she had to stop herself from gagging when he forced her mouth open and violently plundered her mouth with his tongue. Hermione opened her eyes to see dark red staring back at her with such intensity she quivered in fear as he ran his fingers through her soft curls._

_He landed gracefully on his feet, looking around the cavernous room intently for a moment before he spotted shining silver glistening on the stone floor and then a few inches from it _Tom Riddle. _Fire ricocheted onto the walls and that's when she came into view, her face fearful, her wand pointed toward her attacker as he slowly advanced. _

_Harry ran to a nearby pillar and hid behind it, just chancing to glance toward Hermione and her captor. He froze in shock. _

No. _He thought and he sprinted toward the goblin wrought silver that lay on the floor, near Riddles feet. The raw power shot through him, his hands shaking around the metal he clutched. In an almost perfect arc he swung the weapon, slicing straight through his enemies head which burst into black flames, the high pitch wails stinging their ears. _

_Hermione was thrown off her feet by the force of the explosion which soon followed, an explosion that dissipated quicker than the time it had taken to occur. _

_Power seemed to ripple through Harry's veins and he reveled in it, as he reached out for Hermione's hand which she tentatively offered. The moment contact was made they were thrown up, through the ceiling and came to rest at the feet of Hermione's mentor. _

"_Hermione, are you okay?" Minerva asked quickly, bringing the younger woman to her feet swiftly. Hermione placed her fingers to her lips and immediately started rubbing furiously at them, as if trying to wipe away the cold touch of his lips on her own. "Hermione?"_

"_What? Oh, I'm perfectly fine Minnie." She said brusquely and frowned when she noticed their eyes staring at a point just above her eyes. "What?"_

"_Diadem…" Harry trailed off, his eyes flashing for a moment in anger. _

"_Why did he give it to you?" Minerva asked sternly and Hermione reached up and took the beautiful tiara from her hair. She stared at it and bit her lower lip._

"_Well he kissed me and I guess while he was running his fingers through my hair… he well… put it there…" she said awkwardly._

"_I didn't mean to put you on the spot Hermione, just keep an eye on any other… gifts… you may receive and let me know… _not_ Albus.." Minerva whispered and left the room. _

"_Let's go 'Mione" Harry said unsmiling, his eyes warily gazing at the precious piece in her hand. _

"_Harry, it's not a horcrux."_

"_Maybe not that… but it's something else.. I just don't know what it is yet." And with that said he strode down the hall back in the direction of the hospital wing, Hermione following in his wake._

She strode as quickly as her slim, frail legs would take her into Saint Mungo's, the crowds parting as if she had some kind of disease, but she knew in reality that it was because they were staring at the last of the famous duo. Reception didn't even give her trouble when she walked straight to the elevator and pushed the button feebly.

Exiting the shiny metal box Hermione walked toward the dark red door with the number 7 emblazoned on the front. Hermione raised her fist and knocked gently, the sound barely audible in the cavernous hall.

And then, an almost blinding white light flashed before her and out of the light she was confronted with the freckled face of a man she had been avoiding since Harry's funeral.

He looked stunned at first, then immediately concern clouded his full face. In comparison to his voluptuous wife, she must look freakish in her skeletal form, her hollowed cheeks casting dark shadows upon what should be her young face, sickness and grief robbing her of youth.

"Hermione, you came." The red haired man she now, barely knew exclaimed. Hermione looked up into his pale blue eyes suspiciously and merely nodded before side stepping him and moving into the room. She felt the eyes of every single remaining member of the red head clan look up and stare at her, all surprisingly with mixture of relief and small happiness at seeing her sickly form.

The balding head of Arthur Weasley lay in bed, his face gray and sickly, his breathing uneven, his eyes drooping.

When he saw Hermione his eyes flung open, as if she were the most shocking thing he had ever seen. Hermione walked forward and sat beside him, opposite Molly who clutched her husband's hand, tears rolling down her wrinkled cheeks. Hermione's weight barely made the bed move and Molly noticed, her eyes looking upon her in pity, empathy.

"Oh, Arthur, you sweet man." She whispered her voice cracking with emotion. Hermione brushed his fringe from his forehead gently and he smiled slightly.

"Her-Hermione… I ha-have papers… on Derek." It was as if her heart stopped beating when that name escaped his mouth, no one but four others knew of his existence, how could Arthur know? "My office… I-I found a ph-photo when I was l-looking into…"

"hush." Hermione whispered tenderly tears rolling innocently down her cheeks.

"Third draw, Molly has key..." he reached up with a shaking hand and cupped one of her cheeks with it. Hermione closed her eyes and leant into his cold touch, it was like she was losing her own father.

"I will find him Arthur, and thankyou so much for everything you have done for me all these years… I love you my friend." Hermione leaned forward and kissed his forehead, a few of her tears falling onto his forehead like raindrops.

"Love…" he sighed and turned to his wife. Hermione backed away and her eyes met the only blonde in the room. Lavender Brown bit her lower lip and ran her fingers nervously through her blonde curls nodding toward the door nervously. Hermione merely nodded in return and followed the other woman out, leaving the grieving family on its own.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Hermione grew impatient. "What is it Lavender?"

Lavender sighed and met Hermione's hollow gaze once more. "I guess… its just im sorry… for what Ron and I did to you.. And Harry all those years ago…" she trailed off seeing the stricken look on Hermione's face at her use of his name.

"Is that all you wanted?" Hermione asked and when Lavender nodded Hermione headed toward the elevator.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Derek?"

**AN**

**I am so sorry for the late update… mid year exams=crazy busy time for me**

**Hope its ok, hope there isn't too many mistakes and I hope I update sooner than usual **


	13. My Best Friend

_He was tired, Christmas day had arrived, and instead of waking up warm and content a little after dawn, he went hunting with a headstrong know-it-all. Was he tired? Yes. Angry? Never. How could he be? He loved her too much. _

_He escorted her back to the hospital wing and to her bed as silently as he could. It was deathly quiet, the only sounds the light breathing of their old schoolmates as they slept. By the pale moonlight Hermione crept back into her bed. Harry watched in silence as she did so, her lithe body curling into a fetal position, her back to him. _

_Hermione realized, for the first time that morning, that it was the first time in a long time that they were completely alone together. Biting her lip, as per usual, she turned to him and allowed her gaze to travel to him and look upon him unafraid. He took a tentative step forward, always keeping his hands at his sides, when she didn't flinch he moved so that his thighs just touched her mattress, with him looming over her. _

_He still smelt fresh, like springtime, it was alarming how she picked up his scent out of all the competing smells in the infirmary. They would be leaving soon, Hermione knew it, and by the look in his eyes, Hermione believed that he knew it too. They weren't acting the way they were before, Hermione knew this, if she were truthful with herself, she would say that she was still scared, but not of him, just of Voldemort, and the snakes effect on him. _

"_Harry… we need to fix this." Harry nodded and she smiled warmly up at him. "I don't blame you, you know. I'm not afraid of you Harry… of Voldemort yes, but never of you." Harry still looked upon her blankly, as if he didn't believe what she was saying to be true. "I want to help you and maybe we should start now… pick out what I said that made you… come back." Hermione added and Harry nodded quickly. Hermione raised her wand and silenced the area surrounding her bed. Harry noticed as Hermione had hoped he would and his green eyes flickered in relief. _

_Hermione hoped Harry would speak first but he appeared content simply to stare at a space to the left of her cheek and she sighed. "I know this might be hard. So lets think together okay? It was around the time that I told you that…" she trailed off and Harry saw her cheeks darken in embarrassment. _

"_Told me what?" he asked quietly and Hermione bit her lower lip in that way he adored. _

"_That… I would give myself to you." Hermione watched him closely, deeply interested in his reaction, to see if he would look pleased, embarrassed or worst of all disgusted. _

_But Harry merely stared at her in what Hermione would describe as longing and something deeper, akin to love. "It was after that and it wasn't what you said so much as the way you looked at me." His voice cracked as he spoke and Hermione's breath hitched as he continued to stare deep into her eyes._

"_And how was that?" she asked in a voice barely audible. _

"_Kind of like the way you are looking at me now, but rawer.. It was like I could see into your soul… see pureness, innocence.. And underneath the fear… empathy. You were just being you, and you brought me back. It was just you. Your voice, your eyes brought me back." He said his body shifting from side to side awkwardly in embarrassment. _

_They must have sat there for at least an hour in silence, chancing half-glances at each other, looking away when their gazes would connect. _

_It was as the first rays on sunlight broke through the windows that Hermione broke the silence. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep on loving you." Hermione hadn't noticed Harry's close proximity until she said those words. His face was mere inches from her own and she felt herself become intoxicated by him. _

"_I guess you just should." He drew closer to her, slowly edging his lips closer and closer to hers. He watched her eyes flutter close and just as his lips grazed hers the privacy screen was yanked back to reveal Dumbledore. _

_Hermione's eyes shot open when Harry pulled away and when she realized that Dumbledore was before them, her momentary hurt dissipated into embarrassment and curiosity. _

"_Congratulations on your discovery last night. I'm sorry but you need to leave as soon as possible… take whatever you want from the school, just do it quickly, I beg of you.. But right now I must journey to the great hall, the students must remain unaware of your presence… their have been confirmed sightings of death eaters in the village, my hope is that with your departure they-"_

"_Will follow us and leave your school in peace." Harry finished for him and the old man nodded shamefully. "okay." With that Dumbledore left and Harry turned back to Hermione, a rueful smile on his face._

"_We best go love." _

_Late that night, Hermione sat up, cross-legged on her bed, inside their tent, staring at the still figure in the bed next to her. "Merry Christmas Harry." She whispered and he raised his head to look at her, his green eyes shining in the dim. _

"_Are you okay Hermione?" he whispered and she looked down at her hands biting her lip._

"_Cant sleep." She answered and he nodded flipping his blanket back and beckoning her toward him. She looked at him in shock for a moment, and Harry was worried for a moment that she was frightened. But she stood and walked to the side of his bed, where she climbed in, her back against his broad chest. Harry brought the blanket around them both and placed his arm around her. And within the warm cocoon of his arms Hermione sighed deeply and fell asleep. _

_Harry tightened his grip around Hermione's waist and closed his eyes, sleep however didn't come as easily for him as it did for she, Hermione liked to move in her sleep and by the time Harry was asleep he was laying on his back, with Hermione's leg wrapped around his, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. Harry rolled his eyes and fell asleep with a lopsided grin on his face. _

_She woke with a groan and arched her back feeling the kinks immediately work out of it. Wiggling her hips she settled herself into bed again, before the light of day was finally picked up by her senses. She sighed and shifted again in annoyance. It was then that she froze in shock- _what on earth is that!-_ the warm arm around her tightened its grip on her waist and she found her behind being brought closer to something- _oh my… Harry… Harry's a boy… Harry's a boy and im in his bed in the morning- and in the morning means- rise and shine… literally. _She moved to try and extricate herself from his grasp, but his grip merely tightened, it wasn't painfully tight, but definitely secure. He groaned when she moved again and Hermione froze. _Ok… wake him up… good idea… right?

"_Harry… wake up… Harry, its time to get up." Hermione said loudly and Harry growled burying his face into her curls. _

"_Why?" he murmured and Hermione laughed._

"_Well it appears that um.. A part of you is already awake?" at that she felt Harry freeze and his breathing become shallow as if he were panicking. _

"_Hermione, I am- I'm so sorry."_

_Hermione giggled nervously and the movement sent more pressure to his centre. "It's okay Harry." She disentangled herself from him and once standing turned to face him and her eyes widened when she saw the desire written all over his face. "Are you okay?" she whispered when he continued to stare at her. _

"_You're my best friend so you must know… don't you?" she looked at him confused and he ran his fingers through his hair and spoke "You do know that I'm in love with you don't you?" _

Arthur Weasley died an hour after Hermione left. It was two days later that Molly sent her a letter, or more like a simple envelope, containing a key. She felt her heart beat painfully in her chest and she placed a hand over it to calm herself. She was finally going to see him, for some reason, she hoped he looked exactly like his father. Why? Maybe because she missed him so much, that it hurt her to her very core. Or maybe because she didn't want to see herself in him, for she blamed herself for Harry's death and it was her fault.

So she entered the ministry of magic, not sure of what she would find. How old would he be in the picture? Three? Seven? Nine? She didn't know, but something within her couldn't wait to find out.


	14. The Trigger

_Hermione froze-_ in love? Like actual love? -_ Something in his eyes made sure she didn't mistake his statement for something platonic, it was much more than that. _What do I say? I don't love him- do I? I don't think I do- this is too confusing!

_When she didn't say anything he placed a fake smile on his face and ran his fingers through his hair, not daring to look her in the eye. "We should probably get ready to leave." Hermione suddenly snapped out of her daze to stare at him oddly for a moment before nodding and extracting some clothes from her beaded bag, before dumping the bag on his bed. Harry let the blanket pool around his waist as he sat fully upright, his earlier morning 'surprise' having disappeared. He knew he shouldn't watch, but he couldn't help it, she had a towel wrapped around her whilst she wiggled out of her night clothes, almost tripping over herself in the process. He watched her bend over to pull her underwear on, those disappearing under the towel with her jeans that came next. _

_Harry turned away and tore his shorts off rather haphazardly sensing her eyes on him he quickly pulled his pants on and buckled up his belt. He turned to face her and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes- _of course she's confused, you dropped a bombshell on her-what did you expect?- _he sighed and pulled a shirt over his head, followed by a jumper as he tugged some hiking boots on. They were in England again and Harry would be relieved at the familiarity if it weren't for the pain in his chest at the sight of her confusion and conflicting emotions. _

_She watched as he hastily dressed and then strode from the tent, obviously waiting for her. Hermione finished changing and whispered a spell as she exited, the tent vanishing into her bag. Harry waited for her to move in the right direction and once she did, he immediately took off at a swift pace, but not one she was incapable of maintaining, at least to start with. _

_As mid day approached Hermione wondered whether she should stop him to eat- _and rest my feet!- _or merely follow blindly. He paused for a second and Hermione was able to catch up to him, he being about ten feet ahead of her. He pulled out a sandwich the house elves had made them, and she did the same, but rather than stop to eat he trudged on along the treacherous ground, the loose rocks beneath her feet and the slowly increasing incline of the hill they were on making it impossible for her to eat, once noted she stowed her food in her bag, despite her stomachs growling protests. _

_The hill- _more like a bloody mountain- _mere minutes later was at such a steep incline that Hermione was almost on all fours, trying to maintain her balance whilst grabbing a hold of roots and small trees to pull herself up the hill which was covered with a light frosting of snow. _

_Harry felt with each step a tiny miniscule part of his pain seep away, to be replaced by anger which made him want to move faster, his body needing the release. He was glad when he made it to the top of the hill, but frowned when he felt a slight patter of rain begin to fall as he looked ahead at the hills before him, with little to no shelter in sight. He began his descent, his body leaning back to stop himself from falling face first, dodging a dead tree as he jogged down the hill, jogging the only way to stop the desire his body seemed to have to fall over. _

_He sighed, wiping sweat from his brow and began climbing the next hill, one thing on his mind. _Why was she silent? That wasn't like Hermione at all. _She usually would have said something, most likely reject him, but saying nothing was worse than rejection, he was stuck not knowing, which was surely worse than anything she could have done otherwise. _

_Hermione reached the top of the first hill and almost cried out in anguish as she saw the surrounding hills and the fact that Harry was almost at the top of the next one. She ran down the hill, only falling over twice and grazing her hands and tearing her jeans on her way up the next one, tears unbeknown to her falling down her face, as her body felt pain and fatigue but her mind knew nothing of it. _

_She saw, what looked like a township up ahead, the one she had been aiming for-_ one more hill to go-_ she thought happily, Harry already on the way down the last one. Hermione skidded down the hill she was on and fell into a shrub, feeling thorns cut into her soft flesh. _Why didn't I camp more as a child? _She ran to the next hill, stepping into a stream which had large chunks of ice slowly making their way up. She cursed quietly, the cold water seeping into her already numb feet. She began her almost crawl once more up the hill, the black dirt staining her once blue jeans and creeping into her pink flesh wounds. _

_She reached the top of the hill and couldn't see him anywhere. Hermione began to panic, thinking the worst- _have the death eaters captured him! Is he hurt? Is he a live?- _she was distracted, a bad combination with a girl who was not accustomed to running up and down unstable surfaces. Looking into the darkened clump of trees ahead of her she saw nothing, including the root she tripped over, her ankle making an odd noise in the process. Hermione swallowed tears as she saw Harry appear, pulling up the zipper to his pants. Hermione stood gingerly and when he glanced at her he began walking toward the inn he knew was through the trees. _

_By the time she reached him he was already paying the wizened old man and grabbing the room key, a room far away from the road, with a window facing out toward it. He walked through the door and immediately collapsed on the bed in exhaustion hearing the rain begin to pound on the roof._

Maybe I shouldn't have walked so fast- we made good time- better than she calculated- now.. Hermione-wait where is she. _He pushed himself up and turned seeing her now dripping body in the doorway, her right side slanted oddly, as if she was favouring that side rather than her left, the ankle of which bent at an odd angle. She looked awful, the rain had smeared the dirt over her face and bloody scratches were plentiful over her body. _Shit!

_He moved toward her but she raised her hand, not wanting him near her. "Go away Harry Potter." She whispered and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She flicked on the light and stared at herself in the mirror. _Okay, much worse than I thought. _Hermione began to peel off her ruined clothing, gently pulling off her left shoe, feeling the tenderness of her ankle. Said ankle was swelling unimaginably, it was red, black and blue, an odd assortment under any other circumstances. She turned the shower on and quickly placed a cleansing spell on the floor before sitting down, her legs not wanting to support her weight any longer. _

Stupid Harry had to go and be a git just because I didn't know what to say. I mean its not every day your best friend tells you he's in love with you is it? _ She began washing the dirt off of her skin and grimaced when she touched the scratches and grazes. Hermione didn't bother healing herself yet, preferring to clean herself first. She pulled on some very baggy track pants and a tank top, the better to heal herself and walked out of the bath room, immediately sitting on the bed, besides a startled Harry Potter. _

"_Hermione?" he asked when she didn't acknowledge him, instead she went about whispered healing spells over herself. She reached into her bag and pulled out a mirror, pointing her wand carefully to her face to heal a nasty abrasion which was present. Once complete she looked at her limp ankle, thinking it was merely twisted she placed an anti swelling charm on it, smiling to herself when it began to heal. _

_She turned to Harry's guilty face and sighed heavily. It was around five in the afternoon, a whole two hours before she expected to arrive. "I'm sorry." She whispered and watched him gape at her._

"_Why?"_

"_For not saying anything, I didn't know what to say to you, I still don't, don't pressure me." she said mutely and Harry nodded his head bowed. "And please save your apologies, I already know you were being a complete git and acting like a spoilt little brat who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas." She spat and he cringed, wondering if she intentionally referred to herself as a toy. _

"_Hermione Jean Granger. I _am_ going to apologize-" he froze when a crack sounded, which was not lightning. _

"_Oh no, the wards! I forgot!" she exclaimed as the lights flickered and died. _

"_Grab your things quickly." he whispered and Hermione did so, wand aloft, wide eyes staring in all directions. "Your name was the trigger… not mine. They want you." he whispered and Hermione gasped. "I need you to leave, run… I will find you wherever you go, just run… go!" he yelled as the door began to move. _

"_I can't… I must protect you…" Hermione argued and was met with fierce emerald green eyes. _

"_no." he said plainly as the door flew off of its hinges and hit the wall next to Harry. "STUPEFY!" he yelled as a green light shot past his left shoulder. A list of spells swirled from his mouth in quick succession as Hermione fired shields around him. Hermione pushed him to the ground when a slicing curse she couldn't block was sent through the air, the edge of it grazing her thigh, warm scarlet pouring from the clean cut. Hermione grasped a hold of him and they disappeared appearing infront of an broken down house, then they jumped again, to the middle of woods they had been at about four months ago, then jumped again, and again, so many times Harry lost count. Hermione collapsed onto the ground and Harry looked on in awe at the woman before him, rain pouring down upon her. _

"_This is one of the places I went to as a child. We can get inside… as long as no ones here… which is likely." Hermione began running towards a small run down shack, past its prime by at least ten years, dust and grime adorning its once white washed walls._

_Harry followed as Hermione whispered a spell and the padlock clicked and she was granted access. She began murmuring, it was almost as if she was singing quietly and Harry smiled at the thought. Colours begun sprouting from her wand- _that's new_- he thought watching in amazement. She looked up and sighed before falling to the floor in an exhausted heap. _

_Harry saw one door in the entire one roomed house, leading obviously to a bathroom. White cloth covered most of the furniture, which included a very small childs bed and a large queen sized. A small kitchenette was off to the side a lounge infront of a blackened fireplace. Dust rose underneath each footfall as he rushed towards her fallen body. _

_Picking her up he walked toward the bed and pulled the sheet off, murmured a cleaning spell and placed her underneath the covers. Just as he drew the blanket over her he noticed the blood seeping from her thigh. Tearing her pant leg he grimaced at the torn pale skin. He pushed the torn fabric into her leg and whispered a reviving spell to force Hermione to wake up. "Hermione! What do I do?" he whispered and she grimaced grasping a hold of his wand hand, making a circular motion and whispering "__Vulnera Sanentur__."_

_Nothing happened as her hand slipped away, blood seeping onto the bed. Hands shaking Harry made the circular motion and whispered the spell, watching the wound heal quickly, Hermione groaning in unconsciousness. _

_Harry stroked her wet forehead tenderly, heart rate declining rapidly in relief. "I love you so much… and I'm going to wait for you." He whispered to her sleeping form and watched her shift in what he assumed to be sleep._

Wait for me? Wait for me to do what? Say that I love him… well of course I do… I mean… in the name of Merlin… I am in love with him. _Her eyes flickered open and she watched him jump in shock. "Harry-"_

She entered his office and smiled at the many muggle trinkets lying around the cluttered and what appeared to be unorganised office. Obviously no one had cleared away his things yet and Hermione was glad. She sat in his seat behind his desk and felt tears form in her eyes when she thought of the man who had been the closest thing she had to a father for so many years. Now he was gone. More and more people were dying. Dying before her, she should have died years ago, actually six years ago.

She placed the key in the only locked draw of the old mahogany desk and turned it, hearing the click as it opened. She pulled the draw open and saw a small file at the base.

It was slim, the cover stained. Hermione opened it and gasped, tears streaming down her face. He would have been about four or five at the time, only a few years ago now. He had his fathers hair, except for the colour, the honey brown being hers of course. Looking closely she saw emerald green eyes looking blankly up at her from the muggle photograph-wait muggle- meaning he was moved and from the look of these papers, it was only a short time after he turned five years old. It was a record book, his name was printed, just his first name, _Derek. _He had his smile and glasses, her nose and light pattering of freckles. She smiled, definitely Harry's. She ran a finger down her son's face and felt more tears escape her eyes as she openly wept in joy or loss she was not sure. But she knew one thing. She was one step closer to finding him, and finally crossing off the only thing left on Harry's list. '_Find our boy.'_

**A/N **

**Thanks to my frequent reviewers **** it means a lot**

**And don't worry, I will definitely finish this story, but I hope you are all in for a very long one, I don't think it's about to end any time soon. **

**Anyway, updates are only close due to the fact I am on holidays. When they are over, tragically, updates will be sparse again and for that im very sorry **

**Thanks anyway and of course I do not own harry potter :P haha**

**Oh and btw, if you have any questions don't be afraid to review and ask me? Or advice? That would be interesting.**


	15. A Shameful Thought

"_Harry-" she paused, watching his eyes search hers curiously, almost expectantly. She smiled and placed her hand to his cheek. "Thankyou." Harry smiled as she placed her hand in his and fell into a peaceful slumber. It was almost six o'clock, and Harry found that his stomach was growling in earnest. He sighed and carefully extracted his hand from hers, pulling the covers further up her body and tucking her in loosely. _

_He stood and walked the few paces to the kitchenette, running his hand over the counter he marvelled at the sheer volume of dust that suddenly adorned his finger tips._

_He raised his wand and muttered a cleaning spell, deciding that he would clean the entire place. With a flick of his wand invisible cloths began to scrub the hardwood surfaces, the tile, any tarnished spot until it gleamed with albeit simple but grandeur. _

_If life at the Dursley's had taught him one thing, it was to be a cleaner… and a cook for that matter. Truthfully, he had not cooked in years, not since his fourth year summer at his relatives, was he concerned; naturally._

Simple…. Simple… maybe a few sausages, some mash and- bag beaded bag…. Where are you?_ Harry moved to Hermione's side and using his wand, accioed her beaded bag, pleased that it arrived swiftly into his outstretched hand, but noting to himself to ask her why there were no accio repelling charms on it. _

_He reached into the small opening and rummaged around searching for the grocery bag he was certain was in there. What he found was three potatoes, two apples, a pumpkin and random pieces of vegetables. _Well that's depressing. _He thought aimlessly, fiddling with a potato whose face was beginning to be adorned by protruding growths. _

_She woke to the smell of cooking, the certain warmth and moisture that comes with the noble art. She stretched, eyes closed, a grin on her face as more scents reached her nose. She sat up, grasping the sheet to her chest to hide her bareness. Her clothes were in a neatly folded pile at the end of the bed, obviously cleaned of the remnants of the previous 'incident'. She wondered how late it was, it mustn't be that late, it only felt to her as if she had been asleep for a few minutes not several hours._

_Rubbing her eyes she opened them to see Harry placing something hot into two separate bowls, she watched as he slowly spooned each serving, meticulous in his endeavour not to spill anything. _

_Standing, still grasping the sheet tightly to her chest, she spun in a circle gathering the soft material around herself. She approached him just as he was turning, bowls in hand. "You're awake." He stated. "Stew?" he queried and she nodded the corners of her mouth curving upwards slightly in thanks. _

_With one hand still gripping the front of her makeshift toga she took the offered bowl from his hands and sat on the edge of the bed. _

_She wondered if he was angry with her. He didn't seem to be giving much away, his eyes however kept drifting downwards, as if looking through her coverings to her thigh beneath. _

"_What is it?" she asked in a quiet voice and he looked up, meeting her eyes darkly. _

"_Was that a severing curse, is that why I couldn't heal it?" _

"_Yes it was. Normal healing spells do not work." She murmured in response._

"_Has it scarred?" he questioned suspiciously and Hermione frowned._

"_Yes."_

"_Hermione did Snape cast that-"_

"_No, Severus would never do such a thing unless it was absolutely necessary." She said crossly and watched as he frowned._

"_I don't know how you trust him so explicitly, he seems… suspicious." Harry said and watched as she rolled her eyes. _

"_He knows some of my darkest secrets."_

"_Secrets?" _

"_Yes, secrets." _

_Silence followed her statement and she immediately began eating not willing to speak anymore on the subject of her friendship with the bat of the dungeons._

"_Does it hurt?" he asked awkwardly once she had finished and set her dish aside. Hermione smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders._

"_A bit. But nothing I can't handle." Silence fell between them, a good silence? No. An awkward one? Somewhat. A silence that needed to be broken? In time. _

_Hermione reached into her beaded bag and took out a large leather tome, fingering through the already well worn book she reached a page in the centre and became immersed in its contents. _

_It was like she was swimming in an ocean of knowledge, with each dive into its depth a new look of wonder would adorn her face, and Harry was enthralled by it, he always had been. _Now that, Harry, is sad. Gazing all dreamy eyed, you are totally whipped. _He quickly stood and walked toward the bathroom, not knowing what else to do he washed his hands and face and stared at him self in the mirror, for what seemed like hours, thinking about everything yet nothing at the same time. Had she heard him? Probably not, _correction, hopefully not,_ was he a coward? When it came to her yes. More importantly, what was Voldemort's sudden interest in her? It was almost animalistic the way he seemed to pursue her, Hermione had yet to tell him all that had occurred, all he knew was that she had not been violated, physically that is, was that a relief? In a way yes, for him anyway, but her mind, was it scarred? Was she plagued with the same worries as him? He groaned in frustration and leant heavily on the basin, head bowed in sudden fatigue._

_Some time later he looked up once more upon his drawn face, and there, like a small angel in a dream, she was, looking upon him, worry etched upon her pale face. "Harry, you've been in here for over an hour. Come, sleep." Like a dutiful child he followed her and made himself comfortable on what he knew would have been her bed as a child. She continued to watch him as he slipped into what she hoped would be a peaceful slumber._

_Hermione dived under her covers, wand in hand under her pillow, heart hammering as she listened to the wind howling outside the small house. Every creak in the roof, every whisper of leaves, brought a cold shiver down her spine, the feeling of his red eyes bearing down upon her. Would he show himself again within Harry? Or come after her again in person? Well 'person' as a definition is a stretch. _

_But her biggest fear, the thing most troubling her, was how much time she had left, with _him_… before she killed him. He loves her, yes. _I love him_. _But should I pursue it further, knowing that it will end in pain. But if I pursue it, this feeling, perhaps his last few years will be full of joy, a joy I will provide. What a shameful act.

"_no matter what, I will hurt him." she whispered to herself as she fell into a restless sleep, a slumber interrupted by violent images of pale skinned reptilian men and green eyes burning. _

_When Hermione Granger woke the next day, she had one thought, today she would allow herself to become receptive to Harry's advances, the few there were. With that new resolve in mind, she rose from her bed and stretched gingerly, the cool air hitting her skin like a bucket of iced water. His dark figure was dangled haphazardly over the small bed. His frame six inches too big from most directions. _

No food… shopping? _She pondered whilst surveying him curiously. She quickly changed, grabbed her wand, cast a quick charm on her features and crept from the small house. _

_Hermione entered the house an hour later her hand clenched around her purchases. Harry's stern face greeted her, still in his night pants he had his strong arms crossed over his chest, the sight making Hermione chuckle. _

"_Where were you? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked accusingly. Hermione sighed and withdrew her wand, enlarging her purchases. Harry looked over the small mountain of goods and looked back at her. "You could have woken me you know… I would have liked to have been woken."_

"_Yes well, you looked peaceful." She whispered and began sorting through her bags. She had only purchased a few perishables, the rest, mainly canned food, nuts or dried fruit; she placed immediately into her beaded bag. "I am going to make the assumption we will stay here for a little while, maybe another day. So we might as well make the most of all of this." She motioned to the cooking and washing equipment and he nodded in agreement. _

"_I still haven't forgiven you yet." He said, his back to her, a bemused smile on his face._

_She approached him slowly and placed a hand in the centre of his bare shoulder blades. "Hmm.. now are you sure about that?" she queried in a much deeper voice than what was her usual. _

_He shivered in response and turned, eyes looking over her appraisingly._

"_Let's eat" she offered immediately and he smirked. _

_She was reading again, some book with runes Harry couldn't understand, he was bored, his only entertainment watching her as she flipped page after page. Firelight was dancing across her face the heat warming their chilled bodies._

"_Hermione." She looked up at him curiously and he continued. "Do you remember a few years ago when you walked straight into an order meeting uninvited and Mad-eye almost spear tackled you?" Hermione immediately blanched and Harry smiled innocently._

"_Harry I do not see the relevance of this?" she stated firmly and turned back to her book, eyes unfocused._

"_I do." She looked up expectantly and he smirked. "because you were so engrossed at a book at the time that you walked into the kitchen in search of a late night snack whilst reading it." She let out a noise of indignation and buried her nose further into her text. "I don't even know how mad-eye even managed to move that fast."_

_He leaned back against the couch she was lounging on and smiled triumphantly. _

_A soft laugh interrupted the victory celebrations in his head when she placed her book on the small table and pointed a finger at him amused. "But do you remember when you walked out of the bathroom at headquarters starkers! And you tried to convince the boys to bring you some clothing but they refused and the Molly came in to see what the commotion was only to have you standing in the hallway hands firmly covering your lower region." _

"_You saw that?" he queried in horror and she nodded giggling hysterically. "But they said you girls were in your room!" he exclaimed and Hermione shook her head. _

"_No, I was, but I had walked down to the kitchen to grab a few things and on my way back there you were surrounded by a lot of guys who were all laughing at you and you .. why Harry I've never seen you quite so.. red." She teased and he frowned._

"_You liked it." He countered and she froze, their playful banter finally hitting a note. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion and she bit her lip, tugging on the soft flesh with her teeth. _

_He sat on his haunches beside the couch as her eyes fell upon his lips. Her tentative hand reached out and gently stroked his lower lip curiously, the sensation sending shivers down his spine. "Yes, I did." She trailed off still running her fingers over his lips. _

"_Kiss me." she whispered and his eyes widened in shock and she simply nodded. He moved closer, gently cupping her face in his hands. His thumb gently traced the outline of her bottom lip, the lip he had watched so intently moments before when her teeth had bitten into its soft surface._

_She closed her eyes feeling his hot breath wash over her face, the first touch of his warm lips against hers was tantalisingly light. He rested his lips against hers for a moment as if frozen in place. Hermione gently caressed his lower lip which immediately led to his sudden exploration of new territory. _

_He couldn't stop himself from deepening their kiss, exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. It was when his hands firmly grasped her hips that he felt her hands gently, but firmly push against his chest. He broke away and opened his eyes, seeing a shy smile on her face. She troubled her bottom lip once more and this time he growled when she did it, leaning forward once more, only to have her fingers press against his lips. He pouted in his best puppy dog eyed impression, which merely elicited a barely concealed giggle. _

"_Goodnight Harry." She whispered and moved toward the unmade bed she had only just recently occupied. _

"'_Night 'Mione." He said and collapsed onto the lounge a smile gracing his features. _


	16. The Dark Queen

_She woke to the sound of him thrashing on the couch, his head moving so violently she feared his neck might snap. She stood and gently padded over towards him, gently whispering his name as she edged closer. _

_He stood in a dark, cavernous room. Shadows flickered ominously from the fireplace, the only source of light in the dank room. He looked behind himself, to reassure himself she was still there with him. _

_Suddenly, his vision was blinded for a few mere seconds as the room was illuminated completely. Hooded figures, is all he could see in his line of sight. And sitting quite comfortably on a large, high backed arm chair, sat Voldemort himself, a smirk on his face as he looked upon the boy who lived. _

_Hermione stood behind him, Harry's arm forcing her back, attempting to hide her from view. Yet, to no avail. A curse hit his body and he collapsed to the ground writhing in pain as he watched Voldemort edge closer and closer, his eyes not trained on Harry Potter, but on one Hermione Granger. _

"_Harry, Harry wake up. It's okay, I'm right here sweetheart. Wake up, come back to me." she whispered stroking his forehead._

"_NO." he shouted when his snake like hand reached out to grasp a hold of her neck. He watched Voldemort wave his wand and her clothes simply melted away._

_A noise of approval emitted from the dark wizards throat as he surveyed the trembling young woman. Harry couldn't move, couldn't hope to reach her in time to stop him from-"Harry, wake up…"_

_With a jolt he woke up, eyes wide and staring. He was taking in deep long breaths of air as he stared at her, immediately reaching forward and cupping her face with his hands, turning it from side to side, looking for any damage before pulling her into his tight embrace. _

"_Hermione, you're safe.. safe… with me, everything is okay, safe… Hermione." He sounded almost feverish as he mumbled into her neck. _

"_what did you see?" she whispered and Harry froze, it was as if his entire being was motionless, he could be dead, except for the thumping in his chest that Hermione felt against herself. "Harry."_

"_It was nothing, just a nightmare." He released her and stood, his back cracking as he straightened. Hermione found herself face to face with his bare chest, not that she was complaining, and Harry merely looked down at her a cheeky smile on his face, his glasses not yet adorning his face._

"_Seriously Harry, you need to tell me these things." His smile immediately faded and he frowned walking away in a frustrated manner, walking toward the bathroom. _

_With a slam he shut the door and Hermione took a few deep breaths before following him. Fuming at his manner she strode in after him._

"_Harry James Potter, you little git! Don't you dare walk away from me when all I have done is show some genuine affection and worry for you!" she said in a tone an octave above her regular. _

_He barely had time to turn around and face the shower wall when she burst through the door yelling at him. he allowed the water to continue to cascade down his sore back, her voice had suddenly stopped and he turned slightly to see her staring open mouthed at him._

"_Hermione, didn't you hear the running water?" he queried and she merely stood there, an eyebrow raised in defiance. _

"_We are going to sort this out this instance."_

"_No, I am going to continue showering and you are going to drop it." He stated firmly._

"_No! You will listen to me Harry Potter!" she stopped her eyes drifting from the back of his head to his shoulder blades. Shaking her head quickly she continued- "we need to talk about all of this, I do not want another incident like the one at Christmas!" _

_Harry froze, it felt like he had been gutted, he shut of the water and exited the shower shamelessly. "Is this what you want, me to bare all of myself to you. I never wanted to hurt you like I did, and I never want to ever hurt you ever again! Do you not trust me to be able to control myself!" Hermione took a step backward at his tone but kept up her argument._

"_I just want to help you Harry."_

"_I don't need your help, I can do this myself, all of it, I don't need you!" he yelled in frustration._

_Hermione picked up a towel and threw it at him whispering venomously "fine, next time bloody cover yourself."_

_He could tell by her tone that she was hurt. "Damn it." He chastised himself and exited the bath room, towel secure around his waist. Hermione sat at the edge of her bed, her back to him, curled up with her knees touching her chin. _

"_Hermione." He murmured, scratching his head awkwardly. " 'Mione I'm sorry." He whispered and she made a non committal noise which he didn't understand. _

"_Just leave me alone." She stated and dived under the covers curling up once more. Harry sighed, closing his eyes in frustration._

"_Fine!" he half shouted and walked toward the door, magicing his clothing to his body._

"_Fine!" she sobbed, as he slammed the front door on his way out, tears falling in steady streams down her face._

_He strode forward, past their protective barriers and toward the smell of the sea, the almost tangy smell reached his nose, its fresh nature compelled him to draw nearer. He walked onto the rocky shore, his shoes slipping slightly on the wet rock as he begun a slow, yet purposeful walk._

_Why couldn't she understand. He thought to himself. Why won't she just let him have his night mares… I can't tell her what constantly happens to her every night, every night it's as if he wants her more and more. I can't have her thinking… fearing that like I do._

_Hermione waited… hours, for him to come back, she passed the time by reading, but even that, delving into the mysterious world of words could not distract her. She eventually positioned herself in the centre of her bed, cross legged and facing the closed door, her heart thumping in fear at what could happen to him. She had to protect him- _at least until I kill him- _she thought sadly, her hands writhing in her lap nervously._

_She eventually collapsed into a pool of tears, eventually crying herself to sleep. _

_When she woke next it was late in the afternoon, Harry had left early in the morning, prior to daybreak, venturing into the darkness of the night with no protection. Hermione blew her nose and padded to the bathroom, splashing her face to help decrease the swelling around her eyes, which had come about due to the flood that had continued into her slumber._

_Harry walked down the cobbled street, looking around curiously as the setting sun shone its last rays upon his face, the cold suddenly creeping upon him when its once bright golden self was reduced to mere embers on the horizon._

_He sighed, thinking of _her,_ always Hermione. Of the progress they had suddenly made together, a kiss, a mere glimpse into their potential, Harry knew he had just laid down a brick wall in their path. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair and turned around knowing that a little over ten kilometres away, up the hill and through the trees Hermione was waiting for his return- at least he hoped she was._

_He sat outside within the overgrown grass staring at the small cottage before him, contemplating whether he should venture inside. A fire had been lit, he could tell by the soft amber glow the crack in the curtains revealed. He had been sitting, in the cold for about an hour now, wondering how his arrival would be received, wondering what on earth he was going to say. _

_Hermione had been half asleep on the couch, a book in hand, her back to the door when she heard the door knob turn with a creak. She immediately sat up smoothing the creases out of her pants nervously. _

_His footsteps were slow as the door shut behind him with a snap. He seemed to be approaching her as if she may explode at any moment, Hermione wasn't even sure what she was going to do. _

" '_Mione." He whispered and she turned glassy eyes meeting his and he flinched at the hurt still shining in them. "I'm… you need to understand…. I just don't want to scare you." he whispered and Hermione sighed in a frustrated kind of way and stood up to face him fuming. _

"_I am not a little girl who's afraid of the dark Harry!" she exclaimed looking frazzled, Harry's brow creased in irritation and threw his hands into the air stomping away from her. _

"_You may not be a little girl Hermione, but you are a young woman with…" he trailed off, losing his nerve and Hermione rounded on him._

"_With what Harry? Weaknesses? Flaws? If this is what you want to tell me, don't bother I already know!" she spat and he closed his eyes. _

"_You are powerful, mine and …. So damn beautiful." He whispered and she stared, gobsmacked as he continued- "and I dream about… about him… and he wants you so much… because of those things." She immediately understood what he had been seeing each night in his dreams, visions of her –and Voldemort. _

"_Harry, you aren't supposed to have this connection with him, you are supposed to suppress-"_

"_Do you think I don't know that already!" he retorted and she groaned. _

"_I know you know. It's just… He wants me? Well… when you look at the evidence it is quite likely… the way he acted before Christmas, acted through you, the horcrux and now these dreams…" she trailed off tapping her finger to her chin thoughtfully._

"_What happened before Christmas, when they took you?" he questioned sharply and she flinched out of her thoughts and frowned. _

"_I.. I don't really want to talk about it." She said, wringing her hands together and biting her lip at the vivid memory of his tongue against her cheek that night. She cringed and he edged closer, fingertips twitching in his sudden urge to engulf her in his arms and never let go._

"_Ok…" he trailed off awkwardly not really knowing what to say without starting yet another argument, something he realised he'd prefer to avoid- _especially if I want to taste those lips again- _he smirked as the thought came through his head before mentally slapping himself. _

_He watched Hermione walk tiredly into the bath room to change and sat down gingerly on the couch warming himself by the gently flickering fire. _

_When she exited, failing to hide a yawn she rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked to her bed where she collapsed in a heap on top, sighing in satisfaction. Harry stifled a snort of laughter as he noticed the shirt she wore reveal her naked bottom. Until another part of his body noticed. Not only was she without underwear… _that shirt is mine.

_He stood up and carefully removed his gaze from her delectable flesh to stare at the back of her head, its tangled mess fanned out around her as she slept. Pulling on the blanket which lay crumpled at her feet he pulled it slowly over her, noticing her smile in her sleep. He grinned and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. _

_He suddenly registered how small she appeared in the big old bed. He did not look forward to returning to her child hood one, his body edging ever closer to her. he froze when her eyes flickered open and she tiredly looked pointedly over her shoulder then back at him and nodded. He smiled sheepishly and walked to ward the other side of the bed- _his side_- he thought with a grin. Climbing in he heard a soft snore emit from her and fought a laugh, if only he could record this! _

_Chuckling he closed his eyes, and fell asleep like that, a large grin on his face. _

_He was hungry, hungry for something he had never yearned for before. A woman. But not any woman, one whom was almost untouchable, perhaps that was what made her that much more delectable. And the fact that she was the 'love' of the boy who refused to die life made it just that much sweeter. Sweeter was the knowledge that soon he would have his way, soon she would be his._

_He cracked his neck to the side as the dark stone walls dimly reflected the almost overbearing fire which resided behind him. He waited. Mere seconds before they started appearing before him with soft cracks, like small twitches in the wind._

_He waited several minutes before speaking, all the better to scare them. He looked up and perused their wary, frightened and false confidant faces. Oh, and the mad faces, yes mad, he thought as his gaze landed on Bellatrix, who smiled serenely up at him, her pale face, once beautiful, now haunted, reflected harshly on the polished black wood before her. _

I am surrounded by imbeciles. _"so, have we found her?" he questioned sharply and watched as a few cowered and others like Bella merely stared at him with crazed expressions. Then even fewer were those like Lucius, whom looked down his nose at everyone except his master. It was one such blonde haired wizard who spoke up at that moment._

"_My.. my lord, wouldn't it be more productive in our time to be trying to kidnap Potter, rather than the girl... once he is out of the way surely you can-"_

"_Do not question me Lucius!" he whispered harshly. "With her in the picture Potter is basically untouchable, unless he does something stupid, which I must agree is likely. However capturing her, _possessing _her would bring about that child's demise all the sooner."_

"_But my lord, it would be much easier to kill her than capture h-"_

"_If you dare touch her I will make sure your death and your families deaths are long and painful Yaxley! You too Malfoy." He almost growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light. "my motives for getting the girl are completely neutral, and logical if you dare to question them. But one thing must be clear amongst you fools, she is mine." He almost cried out in rage, his fingers twitching toward his wand, the killing curse on the edge of his thoughts, as another spoke up in question._

"_But... she's a mudblood?"_

"_Mudblood or not, she is more brilliant than most of you put together, and..." he paused looking at them quickly. ".. graced with more lovely attributes." The younger of the Malfoy men seemed to half nod in agreement before catching himself, to which the master of the table smirked at._

She will be mine, she will be my Queen.

_Harry woke, from a dreamless sleep, the first in months, feeling quite relaxed. It felt calming to have her soft body pressed against his, her warmth casting away any thoughts of rising. _

_Both of his arms were wrapped around her as she lay draped across his chest, how she was comfortable he had no idea._

_A sad thought journeyed into Harry's mind at that very moment, soon they would have to leave this quiet sanctuary, soon they would have to leave and who knows what will change then. Will they be like they are now, balancing on a knifes edge, waiting for when push comes to shove. _

_To shove them off this beautiful path that is made of theirs combined. Really, he knew that it was highly dependent on him not being an idiot, which was very unlikely, he was hot tempered and quick to jump to conclusions and act rashly. It was just his makeup, it would be an almost impossible task for him to even attempt. But he would, if it meant that he could keep this, this little treasure whose hair gently tickled his chest._


	17. The Queens Mother

_Hermione woke early the next morning, feeling utterly safe, albeit tired, wrapped in his strong arms. _Safe, my Hermione aren't you sounding like a hopeless romantic? _She chastised herself, but for whatever reason she didn't care that she was a fool in love. But no matter what she felt, what she thought, one nagging thought kept burrowing into her thoughts, she knew how it would end, with his death. _That is if you can kill him. Either that or he fails and Voldemort- stop don't even think about the things he would do to you...

_She was brought out of her thoughts by Harry's voice whispering "what a serious look for so early in the morning." He was half teasing half concerned and Hermione sighed looking up from the random spot on his chest she had been staring at. _

"_Hmm?" she queried slightly dazed at having been brought out of her thoughts so quickly. He groaned and drew her closer burying his face once more in her hair eyes closed as his breathing slowed once more. "Harry?" she waited a few minutes then gave him a slight nudge. "Harry?" he growled and opened his eyes, putting just enough space between them so he could see her face. _

"_Hermione?" he questioned in sleep ridden voice, deep and velvety. _

_He watched as she frowned slightly as if trying to remember what she was going to say._

"_I forget. Go back to sleep." She said tiredly a frown on her face. But Harry knew he wouldn't be able to, his senses had fully woken and when she rolled over so that she faced away from him the feel of her naked backside against him was to delectable to ignore. _

"_Okay." He said with a hint of mischief in his voice, secretly glad she wasn't looking at him. He saw her slowly drifting into that half asleep half awake phase of slumber and smirked. He gently ran his fingers across the outside of her thigh, the feather light caress causing her to shiver involuntarily then reach out to remove whatever was causing her to remain awake, but Harry had removed his hand inwardly laughing. _

_He allowed her to drift deeper into slumber this time, before coaxing her out of it once more with more light touches to her abdomen and the underside of her breasts._

_He repeated his actions but this time his fingers played around the inside of her knee before slowly trailing north, her body quivering in his fingers wake. _

"_Harry!" she exclaimed and he quickly withdrew his hand feigning sleep. "Harry." She said warningly and he groaned._

"_Honestly Hermione how do you expect anyone to sleep with you constantly saying their name." She growled and turned to face him, taking in the merriment in his eyes and the mischievousness in his expression. He trailed his fingers down her arm watching as her eyes fluttered closed at his slightest touch and the hairs on her arm rose in response. _

_Hermione couldn't believe herself at that moment, she was aroused by a mere touch. And he was pleased about it too by the looks of that cheeky smile on his face. Her eyes opened completely and he saw the dark pools they had become and swallowed hard. _

Two can play at that game Potter. _She thought smirking. Biting her lower lip and then slowly releasing it through her teeth she grinned inwardly when the slightest noise escaped his lips at the sight of it. Looking up at him she fluttered her eyes shut and moved in to kiss him, hovering just below him, as if waiting for him. _

_His eyes widened when he realised what she was doing – _cheeky little minx- _her eyes opened and she cocked an eyebrow in challenge, as if his refusal was a challenge for her to make him kiss her. Wetting her lips before digging her teeth into the lower once more staring directly into his eyes, she grasped him through his shorts. He gasped, his head jerking in such a way that Hermione took advantage, locking lips with him in triumph. She broke away entirely and smirked up at him. "I win." She stated proudly and he chuckled. _

"_I'd call it a draw."_

"_Why?" she asked indignantly. _

"_Well..." he leaned in to whisper throatily into her ear. "Because I had you wet for me from the moment I touched you." He moved so that he was once more facing her. _

_She lay there frozen, uncertain of what to do or say. Sitting up she broke eye contact with him and spun her legs off of the bed. _

"_Hermione wait. I'm sorry. Love?" he said solemnly. She turned and whispered._

"_Show me." He frowned and she bit into her lip once more, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Kiss me." He motioned for her to come closer and she crawled toward him, his expression serious as he lifted her onto his lap and cupped her face, drawing it toward him._

_Perhaps it was their position, or his own hormones which caused their almost innocent kiss to turn feverish as he crushed his lips to hers. It must have been minutes although it felt like seconds when he heard her let out a gasp. He froze brow furrowed in question before he realised his certain... _friend_... was pressed hard against her core. He could feel her arousal on his boxers. _Shit, was I seriously grinding against her! Control Potter, control! Where was it, she's probably terrified.

_When he stopped moving she felt like letting out a moan of disappointment, until she saw the concern in his face. _What happened, oh no, I did something wrong didn't I, oh this isn't good.

_He watched as her face fell. _

"_Are you-"_

"_Did I-"_

_They both begun then smiled sheepishly, Harry nodding for her to continue. _

"_Did I... did I do something wrong? I mean it's completely logical me being so...well... you know inexperienced but I-" His shocked expression made her pause with uncertainty. _

"_You're okay? I thought you gasped in well some kind of protest or shock." He froze as her face tinged scarlet. "It was a good gasp wasn't it?" he questioned then grinned as she averted her gaze in embarrassment. She tried to wriggle away from his grasp but inadvertently moaned when her sensitive flesh came in contact with him again. She froze and her eyes brimmed with tears. _

"_Hey, hey, Hermione it's okay, let me help you." She wasn't sure why she was crying, she just felt so utterly stupid for not being able to control her own body, these feelings were confusing altogether, she needed to be away, alone to try and calm herself not- _what does he mean by help, and what is he doing with his hand! _She thought frantically as she watched his hand slowly travel down her body and to cup her naked sex. _

_She gasped in shock and saw him merely staring at her face, gauging her reaction. He gently ran his thumb over her swollen nub and smiled when her back arched. He travelled his thumb down then up, allowing her to grow accustomed to his presence. _

_She seemed shocked when his finger gently pushed inside of her, her walls clenching around him in fear. He froze waiting for her to relax, patiently he waited the several minutes for her to open her eyes and meet his gaze. _

_He leaned forward and kissed her hungrily, his right hand teasing her sensitive flesh whilst his left held him above her as he kissed her. His hand slowly and gently letting the tension inside her build and build with each kiss, each movement, each caress. _

_It was surprisingly fulfilling when she came apart in his arms, her eyes widened and rolled into the back of her skull, her body arching up into his hand, her walls tightening further around him, the sweet sounds emitting from her throat making him close his eyes to control himself. _

_But he had to open them, to watch what must be the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed._

_Once she had come down from her first- he smiled at this- climax, she flushed an adorable red. "Sorry... you didn't have to do that for me." She whispered and he raised an eyebrow at her._

"_I wanted to, I still want to and to do much more." He said, his eyes a dark green in colour. Hermione bit her lip and then smiled nervously. _

"_Hold me." She murmured and he chuckled._

"_Yes ma'am." He turned onto his side and watched as she moulded her body into his and jumped._

"_Oh, Harry I didn't... I mean you still have a..." she trailed off embarrassed and Harry sighed feeling his arousal press into her backside._

"_It will go away, now sleep my sweet flower." She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. "by the way... why didn't you wear underwear to bed?" he asked curiously and Hermione snorted._

"_Maybe I was waiting for you to have your wicked way with me?" she said jokingly and Harry rolled his eyes, willing to accept it for now. _

Australia.

Australia indeed my queen._ He thought to himself as he drew is hood lower over his eyes to guard against the harsh sunlight that suddenly enveloped him._

It's quite quaint, what you've set up here. _He thought as he looked at the small cottage placed on a rise overlooking the Blue Mountains. The almost solid wall of green that greeted him was enough to make him wish to vomit, not that he ever would dare show such a sign of weakness, green was such a ... disgusting... Potter colour. _

"_Master?" a chuckling Bellatrix crooned in anticipation. _

"_Bring them to me... alive." He snarled and as she galloped toward the jarrah front door he called after her. "And sane Bella!" her laugh was all he heard in response, in which he rolled his eyes to. _

_Judging by the screams now emitting from the charming little abode before him, they were at least still alive... for now. He growled and placing a glamour charm over himself he strode into the house. _

"_Bella. Bella!" he growled, his now handsome face twitching. He entered the home and saw a beautiful woman draped over a man with greying hair. Sobs were raking through her as she clutched his chest. "What have you done?" he questioned angrily at his servant who was holding a bloody knife, her hand clutching her shoulder in pain. _

_He neared the woman who merely looked up at him fiercely, he was suddenly taken aback by the likeness this creature had to his queen. She held the same determination in her eyes her daughter did. It surprised him how striking the resemblance was, that's all he could think of whilst he stared at this woman, her dark brown hair tied back in a messy bun, blood covering her hands. _

"_Don't look at me like that, I dislike it when your daughter does it so therefore the same goes for you." He whispered harshly and watched the middle aged woman frown._

"_I have no daughter." She said questioningly and his eyes widened. _Clever my queen.

"_Well let me help you remember." He whispered and waved his wand, assaulting her with memories in a violent manner. The carefully laid false memories wretched from her mind, the walls guarding her old life removed. The invasion was not soft and gentle as had Hermione's had been, rather the opposite._

_Her face appeared blank for one minute, something he disliked greatly, she should look intelligent, her mind filling with information, just like the younger version of her. And then her eyes grew glassy as she looked down upon her husband. _

"_Richard." She gasped and hugged his fallen form to her chest. _

_Something caught inside his chest momentarily as he watched her; she really needed to stop crying. _

"_Let me see him." He murmured darkly and when she wouldn't move he forcibly pushed her aside. Gazing down at the dirt at his feet he waved his wand in a series of intricate wand movements. "He will live... how well he will remains to be seen. Now, do be polite and invite me to have some tea or whatever it is you muggles do." He spat and walked over to the dining room table and sat, leaving two completely different women to stare at him in shock. "And once you have done that... we shall talk about Hermione." _

**_AU: okay guys, sorry about these chapters being so delayed, finals and all. anyway, i would love some reviews :P _**

**_anyway, hopefully i can get some more chapters in before break is over!_**

**_and thankyou Shaggy i believe, who is my faithful reviewer_**


End file.
